Una Sonrisa Cambio Mi Vida
by BeastDark
Summary: los jóvenes héroes son estudiantes comunes y tendrán que arreglárselas para solucionar sus problemas personales y los problemas que ocasionara el chico nuevo (chico bestia)
1. Chapter 1

**Primer día de clases**

Era un hermoso día por la mañana en Jump city todas las personas corría a su trabajo, todas agobiadas por la hora pico de la ciudad y su frustrante estrés matutino por algunas calles los gritos de muchas personas son escuchados a lo largo del camino pero ninguno es tan estridente y macabro como los gritos del padre de Rachel gritando a todo pulmón indiscriminadamente.

-¡MUEVANSE IMBECILES!

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!

-¡MUEVANSE QUE LLEVO PRISA!

La joven de17 años tenía que soportar al gruño de su padre que era propietario de una vasta tienda de artículos deportivos de toda clase en el centro que se llamaba el reino de Trigón y claro esta es normal ponerle tu nombre a la tienda pero ese sujeto mandaba a sus empleados como si fueran sus sirvientes y con el mísero salario que pagaba parecía que estaba cumpliendo alguna condena o al menos eso pensaba su hija quien iba a bordo del auto callada como siempre sosteniendo una par de libros y su mochila, era muy tranquila y despreocupada toda su vida estaba en orden savia como lidiar con su padre su madre no era problema una abogada que prácticamente se pasaba todo el día ocupada, unos cuantos amigos, calificaciones perfectas y una entrada libre a la biblioteca de la preparatoria no podía pedir mas .

La chica sabia como lidiar con el estrés matutino se escapaba a su mente e imaginaba como seria si ella fuera diferente a veces se imaginaba como una gruñona como su padre en otras como una completa holgazana y en rara ocasión como una chica feliz mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamiento el tiempo pasaba y si darse cuenta siempre llegaba a la escuela sin dolor de cabeza por tanto grito matutino y ese día era la excepción como siempre la vos estridente de su padre llamándola barias beses la ase regresar a la realidad.

Tn: ¡RACHEL!, ¡RACHEL!,

Tn: ¡HIJA! –gritaba a todo pulmón intentando llamarla atención de su distraída hija

Rl: ¿QUE?

Tn: ya llegamos a la escuela hija

Rl: ha bueno, adiós _–se despedía de su padre mientras bajaba de su auto_

Tn: no llegues tarde a casa _–decía antes de cerrar la puerta_

Rl: no lo hare _–decía fastidiada de la misma platica que tenía todo los días al llegar a la escuela_

Tn: y recuerda no dejes que ninguno de esos brutos se acerque a ti o celas verán con migo _–gritaba furioso volteando a ver a cualquier muchacho que se atreviera a ver a su hija_

Después de que el ruidoso padre de Rachel terminara de gritar frente a la puerta como todas las mañana una lujo limosina aparco todas las chicas volteaban emocionadas puesto que era la hora en que llegaban los tres chicos más guapos y populares de la preparatoria por no decir lo más ricos y afortunados, ya que los tres chicos había sido adoptados por el Sr. Wayne, y había crecido como hermanos de echo son cuatro hermanos pero el joven Damián aun no ingresa a la preparatoria el aún está cursando la secundaria, como todas las mañanas los tres chico toman sus rumbos ya que nunca se les mira a los tres junto por la escuela.

La campana suena y todo el mundo entra rápidamente a tomar asiento en sus respectivas clases, Rachel como de costumbre llega al salón en hora exacta junto con Dick aunque no son los mejor amigos los dos son muy puntuales, Dick es el mayor de los hermanos Wayne.

Dentro del salón ya se encuentra Kory Anders una de las chicas más populares de la escuela y una de las pocas amigas de Rachel, la chicas siempre toma asiento muy juntas y siempre cerca de Dick porque a Kory le gusta verlo de cerca para conquistarlo pero es tan distraída que no se da cuenta que el pase lo mismo pero como no todo puede ser hojuelas de maíz sobre miel siempre hay un tercer elemento que arruina todo y esa es minina la segunda chica más popular de la escuela que igualmente babea por Dick , pero bueno volvamos con Rachel era un día igual que los demás las clases empezaron y el profesor Stone avía entrado y comenzado su clase cuando de repente la puerta se abre y entra un chico moreno y alto algo musculoso y es que siendo el capitán del equipo de Futbol americano tenía que estarlo, Rachel siempre se preguntó cómo siendo el hijo del profesor siempre Víctor llegaba tarde que acaso no lo traía su papa a clases.

St: otra vez tarde Stone

Vs: disculpe profesor estaba con el entrenador

St: otra vez con sus juguitos de pelotes Stone

Vs: esto es extraño sabes

St: sr. Stone recuerde que en la escuela soy su profesor no su padre

Vs: castigado salga del salón y espéreme afuera

Pero antes de que el joven resignado saliera del salón la puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando ver al directo Mod un director de escuela británica que manejaba la preparatoria de Jump City siempre inspirado por la juventud de los estudiantes aunque un poco a su manera y su idea de juventud estaba algo retorcida.

Md: no no a donde va Sr. Stone

Vs: afuera

Md: no no ningún alumno puede quedarse sin clases

St: pero llego tarde director

Md: recuerdo que sus primeros días usted igual llegaba tarde además es su hijo sea más flexible

St: eso es inapropiado tiene que ser castigado igual que los demás

Md: veo que no será flexible con su hijo entonces mírelo no como su hijo si no como la súper estrella que es y que ha hecho ganar el tazón 2 años seguido

St: no veo que tiene que ver esto con que llegue tarde

Md: que eso beneficio a la escuela y me beneficio a mí y eso lo ase preciado para mí así que no quiero verlo fuera de clases entendió señor Stone

St: de acuerdo el muchacho se puede quedar

Md: bien pero no vine para esto, traigo un nuevo alumno puedas pasar chico

Del pasillo entra un chico delgado con una camisa morada con dos rallas negras y unos pantalones negro, unos tenis morados su vestimenta pues no era muy extraña lo que así llamar la atención era que tenía el cabello teñido de verde al igual que sus grandes ojos esmeralda y esa gran y deslumbrante sonrisa que dejaba resaltando un pequeño colmillo que aunque tuviera la boca cerrada sobresalía a la vista.

Md: vine chicos él es Garfield Mark logan

Gd: hola mucho gusto

Md: trátenlo bien chicos Garfield acaba de llegar desde gran Bretaña ha está estudiando en casa ya que sus padre viajaban mucho y prácticamente este muchacho conoce toda Europa

St: bien puedes sentarte donde gustes chico

Garfield se sentía aterrado ya hace tiempo que no estaba en un salón de clase se sintió aliviado cuando miro tres lugares vacíos uno estaba junto a dos rubias y los otros dos estaba al fondo uno en cada esquina en un lado estaba una chica de cabellos plateado vestida de negro y anaranjado a lado de una chica de vestido gótico, cabello rojo y negro el chico no lo dudo y se dirigió a ese asiento, momentáneamente miro que una de las rubia que había mirado estaba a punto de decir algo por suerte la puerta la interrumpió dejando ver a una chica de cabello rosado y un vestido al gótico con tonalidad morado oscuro, rápidamente el chico saco conclusiones demonios debe ser amiga de ellas y no se equivocó.

Nl: oye tu rarito ni sueñes que te sentara hay

Gd: ¿Qué yo?

Nl: si tu cabeza de césped

Gd: no como crees yo quería sentarme allá _–mientras señalaba el lugar cerca de Rachel_

St: chicos chicos tranquilícense, cállense y tomen asiento retomaremos la clase

El chico se dirigió al asiento a un lado de Rachel si decir nada y sin mirar a nadie más pues no sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás después de todo con aquella chic de cabellos rosas no le había ido muy bien, y cuando por fin el timbre suena y todos apurados salen para almorzar el chico es detenido por la rubia.

Tm: hola mi nombre es Tara markov mucho gusto

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Bien ase mucho que yo creo que no subo nada y es que he estado ocupado con la escuela este fic ya tenía tiempo que lo había escrito pero no quería subirlo hasta que terminara el otro fic pero como no e podido continuar el otro por falta de tiempo les dejo este**


	2. Están locos

**Bien espero que les guste al parecer tuvo muy buen primer capítulo hubo muchos lectores y rompió las expectativas que tenía por eso actualizo pronto al parecer el fic va por buen camino espero lo disfruten.**

 **Episodio 2: Están locos**

El chico se quedó mirando completamente a la chica que tenía enfrente uno lindos ojos amarillos brillantes un hermoso cabello dorado su cara era como la de un ángel, parecía una chica a la cual le gustaba sonreír y estaba ahí frente a él saludándolo y no sabía que decir

T: hola ¿estoy aquí? Recuerdas _–decía la chica mientras trataba de llamar su atención_

Gd: ho disculpa mi nombre es Garfield logan

T: ja... ya lo se escuche al profe cunado te presento ¿te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos?

Gd claro después de todo no conozco a mucha gente por aquí

T: bien yo te enseño el ligar sígueme

Los dos chicos caminaban los pasillo de la escuela a Garfield no se le hacía muy raros después de todo la escuela no era muy diferente a las que ha estado, y el aun no podía creer que en su primer día avía conocido a una chica tan linda.

El chico se distrajo tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la chica le había estado haciendo lagunas preguntas mientras caminaban.

T: ¿hola? ¿Sigues aquí? _–decía la chica mientras chasqueaba sus dedos_

Gd ho disculpa solo estaba pensando

T: descuida deber ser algo raro después de todo es una gran diferencia cierto

Gd: eso creo, aunque no es muy diferente

T: oye ¿Por qué tienes el pelo verde?

Gd: o mi cabello verde es porque protesto por la naturaleza y los animales, pintando mi cabello es como doy mi mensaje o como lo asíamos halla

T: valla eso es extraño pero gracioso aquí solo se encadenan a arboles

Gd: jajaja si las culturas y las ideas cambian mucho

T: bien llegamos a la cafetería que te apetece

Gd: me vendría bien una ensalada dudo mucho que tenga to fu

T: ¿Qué es el tofu?

Gd: me es solo suplente de carne, después de todo soy vegetariano

T: o bueno pero dudo que tenga ensalada, tendrás que conformarte con pan y agua

Gd: por suerte traje algo de fruta bien en donde nos sentaremos

T: ven sígueme aquella mesa está sola

Gd: no sería mejor sentarnos con tus amigos

T: no si nos sentamos con ellos te bombardearan con preguntas así será un almuerzo tranquilo ya habrá tiempo para preguntas

Gd: o claro está bien

T: espérame aquí ya vuelvo iré a elegir un almuerzo

Gd: claro

El chico solo miraba como se alejaba aquella bella chica llamada tara tenía que ser el chico más afortunado del mundo pensaba que no había podido ser mejor el primer día de clases o almenas hasta el momento.

Mientras tres chicos que entraban a la cafetería apuntaban sus miradas al chico nuevo uno de ellos lo apuntaba y decía.

-Mira es el

Los tres chico se acercaban mientras Garfield degustaba una manzana mientras esperaba a su bella acompañante o almenas eso fue esta que de un manotazo la manzana fue a dar al suelo y este reacciono volteando a ver a su agresor, era un chico rubio ojos cafés claro una mirada algo furiosa y llevaba una camiseta café, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis cafés oscuros de tras de el estaba un sujeto con una playera roja pantalones de mezclilla un par de tenis rojos al igual que una gorra, el de alado lleva una camiseta negra y un abrigo café lente negros, pantalones azules y unas botas negras su cara es algo parecida a de un chico que mire en clases pero su peinado es diferente.

Mientras el chico miraba a sus agresores se levanta y exige una explicación.

Gd: ¿Por qué as echo eso?

Bm: mi nombre es Brion Markov y tú ¿Quién te creo para estar con mi hermana?

Gd: oye espera tu hermana, pero ella fue la que me invito

Bm: no intentes culparla chico verde

Gd no en verdad yo no tengo mala intenciones con ella

Bm: piensas usarla cierto, odio cunado tipos como tu quieren aprovecharse de ella

Rh: vamos geo enséñale quien manda

Gd: wow esperen chico no quiero problemas

Bm :pues ahora los tienes chico nuevo ahora los tienes

Garfield simplemente pensó que su buen día avía acabado o al menos eso pensaba pero su suerte cambiaria nuevamente con la llegada de uno de los chicos de su clase.

Dg: Jasón pero qué demonios ases

Jt: ho vamos Dick yo no he hecho nada para que vengas a sermonearme

Dg: estaba a punto de golpear al chico nuevo

Bm: es se lo busco intento propasarse con mi hermana

Rh: si es verdad yo lo e visto cunado pasaba por el pasillo

Dg: ¿Qué fue lo que miraste Harper?

Rh: mire como el chico apretaba su mano y la obligaba a seguirlo

Bm: ¿qué?

Jt: Roy eres un idiota

Dg: Roy ellos solo estaban saludándose como la gente normal

Bm: oigan esperen un minuto a ¿Dónde se fue?

Garfield avía aprovechado para largarse de ahí no iba esperar como acabaría después de todo era tres no creía que ese chico pudiera detenerlos,

Aunque desilusionado pensaba que ahora sería imposible hablar con esa chica porque de seguro su hermano estará sobre mí y vigilando que no me le acerque, el chico sale de los bastos pasillo de la escuela para encontrar un gran patio solitario y en una pequeña colina que se forma cerca de los árboles se encontraba una de esas chicas góticas del salón.

El chico pensaba en hablarle después de todo había tenido muy buena suerte el día de hoy con eso de las chicas tal vez a ella también le gustaría de su compañía, y el chico se dirigió asía ella.

Gd: hola –saludaba alegremente

La chic ni se inmuto a saludar simplemente siguió leyendo un libro que tenía consigo

Gd: puedo sentarme aquí –decía tranquilamente

La chica ni en el mundo lo asía

Gd: ¿oye por qué estás aquí sola?

La chica seguí igual ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver pero el muchacho no sedería a ser ignorado

Gd: mi nombre es Garfield cual es el tuyo

Gd: oye te pregunto tu nombre no me piensas contestar _–el chico subió un poco el tono de su vos_

La chica simplemente bajo el libro que estaba leyendo apenas y dirigió un momento la mirada.

Rt: que estúpida sonrisa tienes –dijo la chica de forma seca

Una vez que la chica articulo esas palabras se limitó a cerrar su libro parase del lugar donde estaba sentada y se fue de ahí sin dar razón alguna.

El chico estaba analizando lo que había pasado pues nunca le había caído mal a nadie para que reaccionara de esa manera junto cunado el chico se decidía a pararse fue golpeado por un valón de futbol americano que golpeo su cabeza.

Vs: disculpa viejo ¿estás bien?

Gd: claro claro solo un poco mareado

Vs: valla no fue mi intensión solo que abecés no conozco mi propia fuerza

Gd: entonces decides probarla en otros

Vs: valla ese que un chiste muy malo amigo

Gd: bueno creo que mis chistes británico no serás muy populares por aquí

Vs: valla eres el chico nuevo cierto

Gd: si creo que soy el

Vs: mucho gusto mi nombre es Víctor Stone

Gd: si te recuerdo el profesor te regañaba por la mañana

Vs: valla si mi viejo es algo recto pero dime ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí afuera?

Gd: escondiéndome de Brion Markov al parecer quiere golpearme

Vs: valla chico tu primer día y ya te echaste encima a ese trio

Gd: ¿Cómo sabes que son tres?

Vs: pues cualquiera conoces a Jasón tod, Roy Harper y a Brion Markov siempre se están metiendo en problemas con los demás pero los conocen más como red Hood, arsenal y geo-forcé

Gd: valla amigo que clase de sobrenombres son esos

Vs: bienvenido a los estados unidos aquí te ganas un sobre nombre por lo que hagas por ejemplo red Hood Jasón cuando entro a primero tenía una sudadera roja nunca se quitaba al capucha de ahí el sobrenombre, arsenal siempre que pelea toma cualquier cosa a su alcance para propinar un buen golpe y geo forcé pues creo que ya lo averiguaste

Gd: ¿a qué te refieres?

Vs: le llaman geo-forcé porque es muy temperamental y se saca de quiso cuando se trata de su hermana

Gd: o valla… demonios hay viene esos tres

Vs: rápido ven vallamos al gimnasio hay podrás esconderte.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara**


	3. castigados

**Hola saludos después de tanto tiempo que no había actualizado y es que e tenido algunos problemas con mi teclado ya que se des configuro y como tengo Windows 10 no se como arreglarlo y además que no tengo instalado office pero en fin intentare actualizar mas seguido espero sea de su agrado el episodio y comente que tal les parece la historia.**

 **Episodio 3** **: castigados**

los dos chicos entraban al gran gimnasio de la escuela para esconderse de los brabucones que los perseguían, los dos chicos soltaron a carcajadas cunado se vieron a salvo pues les había parecido muy gracioso el a ver corrido tanto para no ser visto aun que el chico nuevo rápidamente hiso algunas preguntas al joven moreno

Gd- y quien es el tipo que esta corriendo en la pista?

Vs- o el es wally west, el esta practicando atletismo

Gd- o valla enserio no me había dado cuneta y yo que pensaba que horneaba pastelitos

Vs- oye chico no te pases apenas y nos conocemos

Gd- valla es que ha sido algo obvio no lo crees

Vs- por esta ves lo olvidare, ¡he wally ben a saludar¡

el chico simplemente volteo a ver a su compañero Víctor puesto que se conocían muy bien ya que los dos chicos se la Vivian entrenando para los deportes en aquellas instalaciones, el chico termino de dar algunas vueltas en el circuito y rápidamente se acerco donde se encontraba su compañero

Wy- hola como estas, tu eres nuevo verdad, verdad _-el joven decía todo muy apresurado_

Gd- si chico pero por que estas tan acelerado

Wy- jajaja acelerado yo no, es solo mi entusiasmo

Vs- ignóralo siempre se pone así mientras corre se le pasa después de un rato

Wy- y que haces aquí acaso te interesa algún deporte he, he quieres una carreritas -y sin decir algo mas el chico comenzó nuevamente a correr el circuito

Gd- valla pero ha este que le pasa

Vs- no te preocupes solo esta emocionado, en fin puedes quedarte hasta que finalice el almuerzo

Gd- bueno gracias

y ha si transcurrió unos cuarentaicinco minutos de espero mientras el joven Garfield miraba como sus compañeros entrenaban wally no dejaba de corren en círculos aquel circuito y victor bueno por lo menos el chico asía varios ejercicios diferente saltaba la cuerda, levantaba pesas, asi lagartijas pero se notaba que los dos chicos estaban sumamente concentrados en lo que hacían de pronto victor se detuvo y miro a Garfield por un momento

Vs- e Garfield que no tienes clases

Gd- claro que si por que la pregunta

Vs- por que aun sigues aquí vas a llegar tarde

Gd- que dices pero si ustedes a un siguen aquí

Wy- si pero nosotros tenemos permiso especial para falta a esta clase

Gd- o fantástico chicos ya han pasado diez minutos

Wy- pues empieza a correr rápido por que esta es la ultima clase y dura dos horas

Vs- si además creo que hoy asignaran proyecto y si no llegas a tiempo estarás solo

el chico salió rápidamente del gimnasio de la escuela dirigiéndose al edificio donde debería tomar sus clases después de todo es el chico nuevo todos se pierden y llegan tarde cunado son los chicos nuevos que tan malo puede ser llegar tarde.

Con lo que Garfield no contaba es que en el salón de clases todos los chicos asía revuelo pues elegía a sus compañeros de proyecto para la clase de ciencias del profesor y ya todos tenia pareja a excepción de tres personas.

St- señorita roth, señorita markov y usted también señorita rose son las únicas si pareja una de ustedes tendrá que hacerlo sola _–decía firme el profesor_

T- pero profesor ha un falta el chico nuevo todos tendremos pareja _–diciéndolo muy segura de si misma_

St- o cierto por poco lo olvido aun que , ya esta retrasado no creen bien no podemos esperar elijan sus pareja la que quede libre será su pareja

El plan de tara había funcionado después de todo Rachel ni de loca aria pareja con ella y rose menos ha si que la única opción para ella seria el chico nueva así podría conocerlo mejor y sin tanto enrollo aun que la chica no contaba con un inconveniente.

Rw- esta bien yo me quedare con el nuevo, que se diviertan ustedes dos _–decía entre burlas la chica de cabello plateado pues sabia que no se llevaban muy bien_

T- ¿que?, pero tu no puedes, es que yo pensaba que tu y profesor ella ¿puede hacer eso?

St- claro por que no al fin y al cabo el objetivo de esto es que todos tenga pareja muy bien señorita Wilson su pareja será Garfield y me temo que ustedes dos señoritas será pareja para el proyecto

Rl- fantástico niña tenias que abrir la boca _–decía en vos calmada_

T- yo pero si tu de vistes haber formado equipo con rose

Rl- si tu no hubieras hablado del chico nuevo tu serias pareja de rose y yo habría podido hacer el proyecto sola

De pronto la puerta del salón se abre dejando ver a un agobiado chico al que le faltaba el aliento después de haber corrido desde el gimnasio hasta el salón de clases que se encontraba en el segundo piso el chico solo podía pensar , malditas escaleras.

St- bienvenido joven Garfield me alegra que pudiera acompañarnos _-dice con una gran sonrisa el maestro_

Gd- gracias profesor seme hiso algo tarde _–decía el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza y mostraba una gran sonrisa_

St- esta bien no se preocupe , pero esta castigado después de clases _– el profesor borra aquella sonrisa picara que tenia_

Gd- claro profesor, he espere ¿castigado? _-se nota el joven algo desilusionado_

St- claro castigado o que pensaba que puede llegar a la hora que se le de la gana y tome asiento que solo esta interrumpiendo mi clases

El joven cabizbajo obedece y trata de tomar asiento pero una ves mas le rea la misma duda que tubo al principio donde demonios podía sentarse, aun que esta ves cambiaria un poco su ultima decisión y tomaría el lugar a un lado de la chica callada que lo había ignorado con anterioridad después de todo no tendría problemas como con la chica rubia .

La clase continuo con naturalidad hasta que Garfield se aburrió en su pupitre a tal nivel que casi se quedo dormido pero fue despertado por un lápiz que se callo de su pupitre, este simplemente se agacho a recogerlo y no pudo evitar mirar asía un lado donde pudo notar la tranquilidad de la chica que tenia a lado, se quedo mirándola por algunos segundos asta que se dio cuneta de que la miraba fijamente y la chica se había percatado de ello.

Rl- ¿Qué estas mirando? _-la chica exigía una respuesta mientras erguía una de sus cejas_

Gd- e yo nada solo estaba recogiendo mi lápiz _-y simplemente le sonrió_

Rl- entonces no me mires y no me sonrisa de esa forma tan estúpida

Y el joven estaba apunto de contestarle de una manera muy ortodoxa pero fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe al escritorio del profesor asiéndolos voltear y darse cuenta que los estaba observando.

Ts- muy bien joven logan al parecer no quiere pasar su castigo solo, señorita Rachel acompañara a el joven Garfield después de clases en su castigo y pongan atención o los castigare toda la semana

La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza y volteo para fulminar con la mirada a Garfield y a serle saber que estaba molesta por haberla metido en problema ya que ella jamás había sido castigada en toda su vida en alguno de los salones de clases.

El timbre final sonó y todos los chicos salieron rápidamente todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del edificio dejando solo a los dos que se había quedado castigados paso un rato y los dos chicos solo había guardado silencio asta que Garfield abrió la boca

Gd- lo siento _–simplemente lo hizo rápidamente y sin rodeo se disculpo con la chica_

Rl- no, yo lo siento _–decía la chica tranquilamente_

Gd- no como crees fui yo quien nos metió en este lio jajaja no eres tan seria ya hice que me hablaras

Rl- no deberías alegrarte tanto, y en verdad lo siento

Gd- ya te has disculpado y ya te dije que no hay problema

Rl- no tu no entiendes me estoy disculpando por lo que va a pasar _–dice la chica muy seria_

Gd- ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? _-Preguntaba el chico tímido_

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara...**

 **Sozuki nya** \- bien este episodio intente hacerlo un poco mas largo a petición tuya hahaha espero y lo hallas disfrutado saludos

 **fia13721** \- me alegra mucho que te halla gustado

 **Artorias Abyss Walker** pues como siempre no atorias como siempre y gracias tu siempre lees mis historias

 **Katia Logan** \- o pero claro que es un bbrae pero estará muy discutido se lo pondré difícil a raven jajajajajaja

Y disculpen si no les había contestado antes pero hasta horita seme ocurrió actualizar esta historia


	4. Trigón es el diablo

**Bien espero es agrade este capítulo y estaré actualizando las historias de una manera diferente ya que he estado viendo que unas les gustan más que otras estaré actualizando más seguido las que les gusten más y lo tomaren en cuneta en review, follower y favorites bueno eso sería todo disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Episodio 4 : Trigón es el diablo**

Eran ya las dos de la tarde y como acostumbrara trigón el primer lunes de cada mes pasaba por su hija ya que era cunado descansaba y por un día al mes dejaba la tienda a cargo del supervisor y dedicaba ese día a su familia por muy repugnante que fuera ya que el prefería estar mandando en la tienda, a si el esperaba mientras miraba como una bola de adolecentes salía despavorida después de que se abrieran las puertas y el ya desesperaba por no ver salir a su hija, ahí estaba el esperándola pero en cuanto miro que había pasado 5 minutos después de la hora de salida decidió hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente o mejor dicho decidió echársele enzima al primer mocoso que reconoció del salón de Rachel.

Tn- ¡oye tu mocoso ricachón! _–decía hilarantemente mientras se acercaba al joven lástima que fue interceptado por un señor mayor_

Pw- disculpe usted señor, pero no es la forma adecuado de hablarle así un muchacho _–decía muy tranquilo y cortes_

Tn- ¡a mí que me importa Jaime quítate quiero hablar con el mocoso! _–decía a gritos tratando de ignorarlo_

Pw- disculpe usted señor mi nombre no es Jaime es Alfred Pennyworth y con el debido respeto que se merece le pido que no le hable de esa manera al amo Grayson

Tn- ¡son más que tonterías hazte a un lado Jaime! _–mientras se a un lado y se dirige con Dick_

Dg- dígame señor ¿Qué necesita de mí? _–preguntaba algo temeroso_

Tn- ¿Dónde demonios esta mi hija?

Dg- aa.. este... su ¿hija? Este aaa… - el joven Dick no sabía cómo decirle que su hija había sido castigada por temor a como reaccionaria

Tn- ¡contesta mocoso! _–decía muy alterado_

Dg- fue castigada – _respondía rápida y secamente mientras ponía sus manos en la cara por temor hacer golpeado_

Algunos segundos pasaron cunado Dick se dio cuenta de que nada había sucedido y abrió los ojos y se quitó las menos de enzima mirando que la puerta de la escuela se cerraba detrás de la última persona que había entrado y no podía ser más que trigón furioso y pobre del chico nuevo ya que de seguro se desquitara con él ya que él fue el causante de que castigaran a Rachel.

Jt- ¿y ahora tu que miras Dick? _–preguntaba el hermano desconcertado y entre risas al ver la posición en la que se encontraba Dick_

Dg- ahórrate tus comentarios Jasón _\- mientras subía al auto_

Dw- suban ya de una ves quiero llegar a casa _–gritaba impaciente el más pequeño de los chicos quien ya hace rato estaba esperando en el auto_

Jt- tranquilo bebito aún falta Tim

Pw- el amo Timothy se ira caminando ya que ha quedado con algunos compañeros después de clase

 **Volviendo a la escuela….**

Todos los jóvenes que caminaba por los pasillos corría he intentaba quitarse del camino de trigón pues todos lo reconocía muy bien después de todo quien no conocía al despiadado padre de Rachel roth , el seños caminaba endemoniadamente hasta el salón de su hija, hasta algunos de los profesores en los cuales conocía al señor intentaban no tener contacto visual pues se notaba su enojo las venas se le recalcaban en la cara y en las manos.

Por fin llego al segundo piso donde se encontraba el salón de su hija y justo cuando se paró en la puerta pudo escuchar algunas palabras provenientes del salón de clases

 _No tu no entiendes yo me disculpo por lo que va a pasar_

 _¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?_

Trigón simplemente pudo pensar una cosa castigada castigada la que le pondré quien se cree que soy, hacer que la castiguen para estar con un muchacho hora si sabrá bien quién soy yo pero que no vuelva a pensar en muchachos y ese maldito vera que tan temible puede ser trigón, y trigón de un fuerte golpetazo abrió la puerta después de que Garfield avía terminado se hablar y al mirarlo lo miro con una gran cara de duda pues no entendía la situación.

Tn- ¡así que castigado he jovencita! _–decía con una gran molestia y tono sarcástico_

Rl- perdón padre no fue mi intensión

Tn- ¡¿Qué no fue tu intensión? ¡Acaso crees que soy tonto piensas que no me doy cuenta! _–decía refunfuñando mientras que Garfield no comprendía la situación_

Rl- solo fui castigada y ya no es para tanto _–decía calmadamente_

Tn- no de esta no te salvas así nada más jovencita estas castigada, ya que esto es el colmo rompo mi felicidad del trabajo para pasar un mugroso día con ustedes y tu prefieres estar con este – _mientras apuntaba al chico con cara de duda_

Rl- ¿qué? Tú piensas….. _–pero la chica fue interrumpida por lo gritos de tu padre_

Tn- sabes que tiene prohibido tener novio hasta que termines tus estudio, pero no prefieres desobedecerme jovencita y toma tus cosas no vamos para la casa y sin rechistar.

Mientras que la chica recogía sus cosas por la puerta del salón entraba el profesor quien miraba como el señor espera mientras Rachel recogía sus cosas para retirarse e inocentemente el profesor decidió intervenir desconociendo que era trigón el señor que estaba de espaldas.

St- disculpe señor, pero usted no puede llevarse a la señorita…. _–decía autoritariamente_

Tn- ¡y usted no se mete profesor inútil bueno para nada! _–respondía a gritos mientras miraba directamente al profesor Stone_

St- disculpe señor trigón yo no estuve aquí puede llevarse a Rachel cunado quiera –decía tímidamente mientras salía del salón tímidamente como si nunca hubiera entrado ahí

Gd- no debería ser tan duro con Rachel – _por fin Garfield pronunciaba una palabra y firmaba su sentencia de muerte_

Tn- ¡acaso tú me estas hablando a mi mocoso!

Gd- si después de todo fue mi culpa que castigaran a su hija

Y esas palabras fueron todo para que trigón perdiera la calma que había ganado al haberse olvidado por un momento de que su hija había estado castigada con alguien más, simplemente se hubiera quedado callado y habría podido salir ileso, pero no el joven Garfield tenía que abrir la boca.

Tn- ¡RACHEL! ¡espérame en el coche! _– la chica simplemente obedecía su padre ya estaba molesto no quería empeorar las cosas por lo menos se había disculpado con el chico nuevo por adelantado ya se imaginaba algo así_

Gd- bueno creo que yo también me voy _–decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y tomaba rumbo a la salida_

Tn- siéntate pequeño nomo de jardín _–el tipo puso una vos seria y tenebrosa_

gd- sí señor, por eso digo que mejor me quedo _–y sonreía nerviosamente_

Tn- mira maldito gnomo de jardín al parecer eres nuevo y tú no me conoces o sí que te lo dejare bien claro yo soy el diablo

gd- ….- _el chico se quedaba sin palabras_

Tn- tu no quieres visitar el infierno o si

gd-…..- _Garfield simplemente no contesta y mueve la cabeza a los lados como respuesta_

Tn- muy bien mocoso y no quiero volverte a ver cerca de mi hija nunca más o te las veras conmigo entendiste

gd- si _–responde secamente_

Tn- si ¿qué?

Gd si señor

Tn. Más te vale nomo y esta me la voy a cobrar aun no sé cómo, pero me la cobrare

Y con esas últimas palabras tigrón se retira del salón dejando a un estupefacto chico, unos minutos después entra temeroso el profesor y se dirige asía donde esta para Garfield.

St- ¿ya se fue?

Gd- si ya se fue

St- bien joven logan puede irse, toparse con ese señor es el pero castigo posible puede irse

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Katia Logan** \- jaja pues solo por tu review actualice espero y te allá gustado el capítulo y agradezco que leas mis historias


	5. ¿puedo salir?

**Episodio 5- ¿puedo salir?**

El joven Logan caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras piensa en lo sucedido en el salón, pero qué clase de padre es ese, probé Rachel ha de ser una tortura ser hija de ese señor, mientras él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos fue interrumpido bruscamente por un jalón repentino.

El joven voltea pensando que tal vez sería geo-forcé que lo estuvo esperando para darle una buena tunda por lo ocurrido con su hermana, pero le extraña al darse cuenta que es la chica de cabellos plateados de su clase.

Gd- haaa ¿hola? _–decía algo desconcertado el joven_

Rw- ni te emociones niño que no es lo que piensas

Gd- hee.. pero yo no he dicho nada

Rw- no me gustan los rodeos vallamos al grano tu serás mi compañero para el proyecto

Gd- haa.. bueno _–el chico no sabía cómo tomarlo después de todo no tenía muchas opciones_

Rw- nos juntaremos cuando yo lo digo y a la hora que yo diga te quedo claro

Gd- ha claro que si por supuesto y me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre _–el muchacho había sido algo atemorizado por la chica y sus ordenes_

Rw- me llamo Rose Wilson

Después de eso la chica se retira dejando nuevamente al chico solo y algo desconcertado pues apenas había sido su primer día de clases y ya había ocurrido muchas cosas raras el chico continuo su camino, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta de salida sintió nuevamente una mano tocando su hombro.

Gd- si ya lo sé rose, empezaremos cunado tú lo digas no antes _–comenzó a parlotear sin voltear a ver con quien hablaba pensando que rose había vuelto para decirle que no la buscase antes_

Vs- rose ¿Rose Wilson? Viejo tu no pierdes el tiempo es una chica sexy pero un tanto rudo y malvada _–mencionaba sorprendido y algo burlesco el muchacho moreno_

Gd- ¿Vic? Hoo... pensé que era rose de nuevo _–decía algo nervioso_

Vs- vamos romeo dime cómo has hecho para ligarte a esa chica _-decía burlándose de chico_

Gd- no he ligado con nadie Víctor y que confianzas las tuyas apenas y nos acabamos de conocer y ya te burlas de mi

Vs- o vamos nomito ecológico no es para tanto además te salve el trasero ase rato

Gd- bueno por lo menos tienes razón

Vs- bueno y ya que somos amigos te gustaría ir a comer pizza más tarde al centro comercial junto a los chicos

Gd- ¿chicos?

Vs- por supuesto no creerás que soy un antisocial o ¿sí?

Gd- o está bien, aunque no sé dónde quede el centro comercial

Vs- mm no te preocupes yo paso por ti solo dime en donde vives

Gd- pues vivo en los barrios altos de jump city

Vs- Demonios viejo acaso eres rico vives en la zona más rica de la ciudad

Gd- pues mis padres adoptivos creo que lo son, pero no me agradan mucho los lujos

Vs- viejo no creo que pueda entrar a esas callas después de todo tienen vigilancia y no dejan pasar a cualquiera te parece si te espero aun lado del parque de la entrada a la zona alta

Gd- me parece bien, nos vemos después

El chico por fin sale de la escuela y comienza a caminar hasta que encuentra un taxi y le pide que lo lleve a la zona alta de jump city, durante el camino el chico piensa por todo lo que tuvo que pasar el día de hoy tratando de imaginarse que solo había tenido un mal día en la escuela y que desde mañana todo sería más normal, después de bajar del taxi camino unas cuantas y largas cuadras llegando a una hermosa mansión de gran tamaño el chico simplemente suspiro y entro.

El muchacho, sabia las preguntas con las que sería bombardeado por su madre adoptiva a si que intento evitarla he ir directo a su cuarto, pero no pudo ya que en cuanto entro esta le llamo a la cocina por que tenían lista la comida.

Ra- cariño ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? –decía Rita muy emocionada

Gd- me fue bien no es muy diferente a Inglaterra

Ra- me alegra de seguro ya hiciste muchos amigos

Gd a si amigos, de echo saldré con ellos esta tarde

Ra- creo que le tendrás que pedir permiso a Steve, no ha mi

Gd- hoo está bien

Después de terminar de comer el chico espero a quedarse solo con Steve para pedirle permiso después de todo Steve su padre adoptivo, a pesar que ha sido poco tiempo el que llevan de conocerse es alguien de mucha disciplina y no sabe qué tan flexible es como los permisos de salir de casa después de todo era la primera vez que le pedía permiso para salir por su propia cuneta.

Este se levantó de la mesa y como siempre se dirigió a su estudio a continuar su trabajo después de todo era el mejor psicólogo de la policía de jump city o algo así Garfield no entendía bien en que trabajaba Steve, el muchacho se paró frente a la puerta tomo una buena bocanada de aire y se armó de valor para entrar estando frente a Steve su padre adoptivo intento decirlo lo más claro posible.

Gd- Steve puedo salir al centro comercial con unos amigos

Se- así que me pides permiso para salir ¿he? _–lo dice de una manera muy recta_

Gd- si señor _–contesta muy seguro, pero por dentro los nervios los devoraban_

Se- ¿Por qué mientes? Garfield no llevas aquí lo suficientes como para tenerme confianza

Gd- no estoy mintiendo señor –los nervios comenzaron a desbordársele al pobre chico

Se- entonces me estás diciendo que si te doy permiso de ir no te verás con cierta chica de pelo blanco

Gd- ¿chica de pelo blanco? ¿Rose? – el chico estaba algo confundido

De pronto el estudio quedo en silencio después de esas palabras, pero fue rompido por la risa de Esteve al ver la reacción de Garfield por su comentario de la chica de cabello blanco.

Se- Garfield yo también fui joven, no tienes por qué mentirme si quieres salir con una chica

Gd- okey –decía algo desorientado, pero no quería contradecirlo

Se- solo no vuelvas a mentirme o tendré que castigarte tal vez no sea tu verdadero padre, pero hago el esfuerzo para ser el padre que necesitas

Gd- …- al escuchar eso el chico quedo si palabras desde que había llegado Steve nunca había hablado de esa manera con el

Se- y si te preguntas como se lo de la chica fui a dejar algunos documentos a la escuela y te mire hablando con aquella chica, aunque viendo que estas iniciando algo con alguna chica debes saber que tendrás que buscar trabajo no quiero mal crearte a sí que trenadas que buscar un trabajo entendiste.

Gd- si por supuesto –decía algo burlesco después de todo su padrastro había malinterpretado las cosas, pero prefería no contradecirlo

Se- bien entonces desde hoy sin mentiras Garfield y toma 30 dólares por si acaso ahora déjame terminar de trabajar.

El muchacho sale del despacho un poco confundido, pero después de analizar un poco las cosas en su cara se pinta una gran sonrisa pues de todos modos todo le había resultado bien más que bien excelente Steve hasta le había dado 30 dólares para gastar demonios el día mejoraba mucho a como había empezado, pensaba el chico, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo a que llegara al hora para partir.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

Y recuerden cualquier duda o sugerencia díganmela y con gusto tomare en cuneta o contestare preguntas

 **Katia Logan-** bien bien jajaja wow gracias por compartir de esa manera mi historia me agrada mucho y gracias por leerla

 **Artorias Abyss** Walker- jajaja gracias viejo y ya pronto nos pondremos a trabajar en tu proyecto y saludos amigo

 **Sozuki nya** \- o no no gracias a ti por leerlo


	6. ¿Quien es raven?

**Bien me alegra mucho escribir este fic ya que tiene muy buen público y al parecer es una de mis historias más seguidas ya que con apenas 5 episodios llego a los 11 comentarios, 5 favoritos, 6 followers y arriba de 500 visitas.**

 **Se los agradezco mucho para mí es muy importante saber que opinan de la historia y me emociona mucho leer sus comentarios y hasta horita esta es la historia que actualizare más seguido ya que es la más popular a menos de que eso cambie.**

 **Además quiero informales que tengo unas nuevas ideas para otros fic a sí que aun quedan muchas historias por mi parte además también estoy en algo en conjunto con Artorias Abyss Walker para crear una historia espérenla pronto**

 **Episodio 6- ¿Quién es raven?**

Víctor conducía por las calles de la ciudad de jump city para encontrarse con su nuevo amigo Garfield que por alguna razón a pesar de apenas haberlo conocido le había caído muy bien y lo había invitado a salir, el muchacho llego al punto de encuentro y desde la entrada aquellas lujosas calles miraba la entrada en busca de su nuevo amigo lastimosamente este no se miraba por ningún lado.

Después de algunos minutos Víctor comenzaba a pensar que su nuevo amigo no vendría tal vez por ser abrumado por las nuevas caras que conocería o tal vez simplemente el hecho de que sus padres no lo había dejado salir después de todo era un niño de padres ricos, Víctor comenzó a pensar que tal vez no había sido una buena idea haberlo invitado a salir con él y este derrotado por sus pensamiento se acercó a su coche decidido a marcharse de aquellos lujosos lugares, después de abrir la puertas escucho un voz algo familiar.

Gd- he y Víctor perdón por la tardanza es que tuve algunos inconvenientes con mama _– al chico le faltaba el aliento por correr algunas cuadras_

Victos simplemente volteo emocionado eufórico pues el chico había llegado al lugar acordado

Vs- he lechuguino donde te habías metido pensaba que no vendrías _–decía mientras cerraba la puerta de brazos y volteaba a ver a su amigo_

Gd- pues no fue algo salir ya que es la primera vez que salgo solo y a mi madre no le emociona mucho la idea

Vs- va yo sé cómo son los padres no te preocupes mis padres son uno convenencieros solo existo cunado hago algo mal

Gd- bien entonces vallamos _–decía el muchacho ya con sus ánimos recuperados para marcharse del lugar_

Vs- sube al auto entonces mi querido lechuguino _–el tipo moreno se burlaba entre risas pequeñas para no molestar a Garfield_

Gd- acabas de llamarme lechuguino amigo tenemos un día de conocernos y ya me has puesto sobre nombre… ¿ese es tu auto? –el chico había olvidado por completo el sobrenombre al ver el magnífico auto de Víctor

Vs- por supuesto que es mi auto te gusta – _el joven decía pícaramente, insinuándole al chico a que preguntase algo obvio_

Gd- ¿puedo conducirlo?

Vs- claro….

Gd- ¡genial! –decía eufórico el chico

Vs- que no _–completaba las palabras anteriores, haciendo que la sonrisa de Garfield cambiara por un puchero_

Gd- o vamos viejo eso fue cruel _–decía entre reclamos el chico_

Vs- sube ya Garfield tenemos que llegar con los demás me muero de ganas porque los conozcas

Los dos muchachos subieron al fin al coche y se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial, pero por supuesto Víctor a pesar de que ya tenía algo de retraso tomo el camino largo para que Garfield pudiera observar gran parte de la ciudad le mostro algunos parques y una gran feria que se encontraba en el muelle de la ciudad, después de media hora de recorrido por la ciudad y soportar los múltiples intentos de Garfield por convencer a Víctor de que lo dejara conducir llegaron a su destino el centro comercial era enorme.

Gd- diantres, esto es enorme _–decía mientras se quedaba perplejo ante la gran construcción_

Vs- bien chico entremos te sorprenderá toda clase de cosas que encontraremos hay dentro

Los chicos se adentraron al gran edificio y como era de esperarse una vez que entraron Garfield no paraba de mirar las grandes tiendas que se encontraban dentro del gran edificio además de quedarse pegado a la mayoría de los aparadores de las tiendas observando cualquier cosa que le llamase la atención pues todo era muy llamativo.

Vs- he vamos Garfield no tienes que hacer eso tendrás mucho tiempo para mirar todas las tiendas

Gd- está bien pero ya vistes todas esas cosas que venden en esa tienda

Vs- si como mil veces amigo per enserio nunca había entrado a un centro comercial

Gd- la verdad es que no

Vs- pues acostúmbrate pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, vallamos a buscar a los demás de seguro están en la pizzería

Ha si que los chicos tomaron rumbo asía donde se encontraba el haría de comida, cuando llegaron era sorprendente para Garfield pues prácticamente era como una avenida donde solo vendía comida y la pizzería era la división de dos grandes pasillos de comida y además tenía la forma de una rebanada de pizza, en una de las mesas cercana de la pizzería se encontraba un grupo de chicos a los que Víctor saludo.

Vs- he chico disculpen la demora _–se disculpaba mientras camina asía la mesa_

Dg- no hay problema Víctor pero ordenamos sin ti

Ws- he y Víctor invitantes a Garfield _–mencionaba emocionado el chico_

Tm- ¿Garfield?

Gd- ¿Garfield?

Gh- ¿Garfield?

Jr.-….- _mientras utiliza sus manos para escribir ¿Garfield?_

Vs- o cierto chicos él es Garfield el chico que llego del extranjero

Tm- mucho gusto Garfield mi nombre es Tim

Gd- el mío es Dick mucho gusto

Gh- un placer conocerte Garfield mi nombre es Garth

Jr.-…. —mucho gusto Garfield mi nombre es Jericó

Gd- valla chicos muchos gusto pero por que el no dijo nada _-decía apuntando a Jericó pues el solo movió las manos muy rápido_

Vs- pues vegas Garfield, Jericó es mudo y habla en su idioma a señas ya te acostumbraras

Jr…..- solo sonríe mientras mira a Garfield y asiente con la cabeza

Los chicos comenzaron a platicar y hacer algunas preguntas a Garfield del lugar donde antes vivía y sorprendentemente se empezaron llevar muy bien mientras comían pizza en aquel lugar pero la plática tomo otra cuneta cunado cerca de ahí peso aquellas personas.

Era un chica muy linda de ojos verdes un hermoso cabello rojo ondulado, una piel con un bronceado espectacular y usaba una blusa lila y unos vaquero azules bien ajustados caminaba muy elegantemente con unos zapatos del mismo color de su blusa mientras se dirigía a el área de deportes.

Ws- vieron eso chico vieron quien iba hay

Vs- por supuesto – y los demás chicos asentía excepto Garfield que a pesar de ver a esa hermosa chica no entendía

Gd- que pasa con esa chica, chicos no entiendo

Ws- viejo es la chica más bonita de la escuela además es porrista y tu preguntas que pasa con esa chica viejo estás loco te falta un tornillo

Vs- además hay alguien que siente mariposas en su estómago cunado mira esa chica- _mencionaba Víctor burlonamente mientras miraba a Dick intentando aguantar los nervios_

Gd- valla eso es todo no es gran cosa – _decía el chico sin darle importancia alguna_

Dg- ¿Qué dices?

Gd- pues si en verdad si te gusta tanto solo habla con ella he invítala a salir viejo no le veo el problema

Dg- pues yo si no es muy fácil que digamos

Gd- apuesto a que yo podría hablar con ella es más podría hablar con cualquier chica

Dg- bien Garfield tomare tu palabra yo le hablare a kori y tú le hablaras c la chica que yo elija

Gd- bien lo acepto y cual chica elegirás para mi –decía burlesco y con superioridad

Dg- pues elijo a la única chica que aria una bonita pareja con Tigo amigo tienes que invitar a salir a raven

Gd- bien a raven será ya verás que te ganare es una puesta – _decía el chico mientras los dos joven se daban la mano para sellar el trato aunque Garfield miraba algo extraño después de que Dick dijo raven todo comenzaron aguantarse la risa repentinamente_

Los chicos después de su apuesta decidieron levantarse de la mesa he ir a planear como hablarle a kori mientras que Víctor y Jericó se quedaron sentados junto a Garfield que aún no sabía en lo que se había metido , se sentó y espero algunos minutos para hacerle una pregunta a Víctor

Gd- ¿Víctor?

Vs- ¿sí?

Gd- ¿Quién es raven?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara**

 **Bien hasta aquí chicos el episodio intento cada vez asarlo un poco más largo para tener más que contar jejeje pero bueno ahora una pregunta que me gustaría hacerles quieren ver a Jinx con Víctor o a Jinx con kid flash, Víctor y abeja.**

 **En lo personal prefiero ver a Jinx por Víctor pero depende de ustedes con quien ande Víctor lo dejo a su criterio**

 **Sozuki nya- me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia saludos**

 **lirio de plata- jajaja no te disculpes esa pareja es genial y si no puse muchas porque después voy a tener que meter a las mujeres y seria muchísimos personajes juntos y sería algo difícil darle protagonismo a todos …. Saludos**

 **Artorias Abyss Walker- eso me alegra artorias eso me alegra y me alegra saber que siempre estas siguiendo mis historias saludos amigo**


	7. hable de mas

**Episodio 7 – hable de mas**

Durante algunos momentos en la mesa donde se encontraban los tres chicos reino un silencio mortal por la pregunta de Garfield ya que se había metido en un gran embrollo, después de algunos minutos Garfield hiso la misma pregunta a su amigo.

Gd- Víctor, ¿quién es raven? _–preguntaba curioso cal seria a la chica ala que le tendría que hablar para ganarle a Dick_

Vs- quien es raven viejo es la chica más inteligente y además más malhumorada de toda la escuela y para colmo a ella no le interesa relacionarse con los hombres pues piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo

Jr-.…..- _es casi o peor que mi hermana, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Preguntaba con señalizaciones_

Gd- no te he entendido nada Jericó, y no te preocupes Víctor cualquier chica cae a los encantos de Garfield _–se sentía muy seguro de sí misma el muchacho_

Vs- si tú lo dices verdecito

Gd- oye no soy verdecito, pero bueno el punto ahora es donde esta esa tal raven ahora

Vs- bien si tú piensas que puede yo te apoyo sígueme te mostrare donde se la pasa todo el tiempo

Garfield y su amigo Víctor se levantaron de la mesa para dirigirse al lugar en donde raven se la pasaba todo el tiempo y cuando apenas iban empezando a caminar se dieron cuenta de que su amigo Jericó no se había levantado de la mesa donde estaban sentados los tres que se había quedado.

Vs- vamos Jericó, veamos cómo le va a Garfield con raven

Jr-…- me gustaría Víctor pero tengo que esperar a mi hermana o papa se molestara de nuevo terminando con sus brazos algo cansados pues hablar a señas no era algo fácil en ocasiones tenía que repetir las palabras para que las entendieran.

Vs- o está bien Jericó te veremos más tarde

Jr-….- Jericó solo asintió con la cabeza y le regalo una fina sonrisa a Víctor

Los dos chicos siguieron su camino dirigiéndose mas al fondo en la área de comida cerca de la sección de tiendas antiguas y algunas tiendas naturistas, en verdad era un lugar raro pues siempre olía a incienso o a velas, antes de entrar a esa área de lleno en el último local de alimentos era una cafetería con un estilo algo clásico y rustico dándole un toco gótico y los olores de las tiendas naturistas le daban un toco sombrío al ambiente.

Gd- viejo aquí es donde se la pasa raven, ¿estás seguro?

Vs- claro viejo, siempre la veo dirigirse aquí ¿estás seguro de hacer esto? _–preguntaba inseguro su amigo_

Gd- si estoy seguro entonces solo entro a ese lugar y listo cierto, hablo con ella cierto –a Garfield lo había abandonado aquella gran seguridad que tenía, estaba comenzando a dudar de si podía conquistar a esta chica pues al parecer sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Vs- si viejo solo entra.

Cunado Garfield comenzó a caminar sus manos se pusieron algo sudorosas fue casi como un instinto cuando se empezó acercar aquella cafetería tan extraña, el joven sentía que algo no andaba bien que algo saldría terriblemente mal pero por desgracia solo era una suposición suya solo eso o eso esperaba el.

Casi a punto de cruzar la puerta estas se abrieron dejando ver a un chica blanca su piel parecía porcelana delicada, una linda mirada amatista y un hermoso cabello negro, su peinado parecía como aquellos que usaban los egipcios pues no era largo pero era lo suficientemente largo como para que le llegara por debajo de la oreja y todas las puntas del cabello tenían un hermoso color violeta, pareciera que tuviera una línea morada en todo su cabello pero solo eran sus puntas, el olor que despedía aquella chica era encantador pues opacaba al del horrible lugar dejando atrás una esencia a base de lilas.

El chico se quedó perplejo y rápidamente recordó a la chica había sido la misma que había encontrado en el pateo de la escuela era la misma que había castigado por su culpa era la misma chica con el padre terrible.

Se quedó algunos minutos incrédulo de que era la misma chica pues al verla de esa manera en aquel lugar lo hiso perderse no se había dado cuenta cual hermosa era la chica, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Víctor.

Vs- raven _–decía simplemente cerca de su estupefacto amigo_

Gd- o cierto tengo que entrar para conocer a raven _–decía despistada mente saliendo de su transe_

Vs- ¿Qué? No viejo ella es raven _–mencionaba con una ligera sonrisa pues se había dado cuenta de lo despistado que estaba su amigo_

Gd- ¿Qué? Pero ella se llama Rachel, esta es mi salón _–decía incrédulo de lo que decía su amigo_

Vs- hola tu cerebro esta hay, yo también estoy en tu salón, Dick también está en el mismo salón y si el apodo de Rachel es raven

Gd- o maldición

Al chico se le quebraron todas sus esperanzas de poder ganar la apuesta pues la chica en primer lugar no le había querido hablar de buena gana y si lo había hecho fue por casualidad después de todo no puedes ignorar a una persona que asiste a tu misma clase, y además para colmo su padre le había prohibido dirigirle la palabra.

Vs- ¿quieres que busquemos a Dick y cancelemos la apuesta?

Gd- me leíste la mente amigo

Vs- en marcha de seguro estarán cerca del área deportiva

Los dos chico se dirigieron al área deportiva Víctor iba con una gran sonrisa después de todo el ya imaginaba que las cosas terminaría a si y conociendo a Dick de seguro también lo arruino y no habría manera de que la apuesta se mantuviese.

Al fin llegaron al cabo de andar caminando algunos minutos y se dispusieron a ver si en algún lugar se encontraban con sus amigos y después de echar unas cuantas miradas miraron a Dick, tim, y a garth sentado en una banca cercana a una tienda deportiva.

Vs- he chicos, como les va _–felizmente mientras se acercan a donde se encontraban sentados_

Tm- pues tu veras Víctor _\- decía mostrando a su hermano lloriqueando mientras sostenía un helado de vainilla_

Gd- y por qué Dick esta lloriqueando

Gt- corta historia chicos

Vs- vamos enserio es una historia corta _–el chico apenas podía aguantar la risa ya sabía para donde iba todo el asunto_

Tm- si verán chicos después de dejarlos nos dirigimos Dick quería ganar y no perdió tiempo, seguimos a kory hasta su trabajo, de pues Dick entro en acción y se acercó a hablar con ella

Gd- y ¿Qué paso después? _–preguntaba temeroso de escuchar un final provechoso para Dick después de todo el ni siquiera pudo dirigirle la palabra_

Tm- pues la verdad es que nada eso fue todo.

Vs- que no puede ser se acercó y no le dijo nada

Tm- o no valla que le dijo un par de cosas pero nada que se acercara a un hola

Gd- de que hablas

Dg- ¡patata! _–mientras seguía llorando y su hermano tim intentaba consolarlo_

Tm- se acercó y en vez de decirle hola él dijo patata, quiso articula otra palabra y le dijo calzoncillo, kory se apeno por eso y se fue

Víctor estallo en risas junto a garniel mientras tim resistía la necesidad de reírse de su propio hermano pero los demás no tenían por qué después de todo uno de sus amigos le había dicho a kory calzoncillo frente de ella, es lo más vergonzoso que pudo haber echo o dicho frente a ella.

Tm- y a ti que tal te fue con ¿raven? _–decía pícaro el hermano menor de Dick mientras asía euforia en la palabra raven_

Gd- excelente ya casi la invito a salir ¿verdad Víctor? _–el chico no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y hablar de mas_

Vs- e claro ya casi –un tanto sarcástico mientras lo miraba incrédulos y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso

Los chico no se dieron cuenta que la tienda que tenían frente suyo era la tienda deportiva del padre de raven y trigón estaba escuchando su plática y no le había gustado nada lo que había escuchado fue tanto su euforia por el momento de querer matar al Garfield que sin querer se dirigió a el lugar donde estaban los chicos.

Tn- ¿Quién dem….? _–no termino se hacer la pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de que había echo las cosas en vez de pensarlas de pues de todo los chico no sabía que él estaba escuchando_

-Disculpe decían todos al unísono

Tn- he disculpen chico no quería interrumpir _–se disculpaba manteniendo su ceño fruncido_

 _-malditos mocosos pervertido_

Vs- ¿okey? ¿Entonces? _–el chico realmente estaba confundido con la presencia del padre de Rachel_

Tn- o no haaa, este yo. Solo pasaba por aquí y mire al este chico y recordé que es nuevo en la clase de Rachel y pensé tal vez busca un trabajo y yo necesito quien me ayude _–decía nervioso pues no sabía que inventar para salir de eso, era un insulto para trigón, además de que no podía gritarle a nadie fuera de su tienda o los guardias del lugar lo amonestarían_

 _-maldito mocoso quiere quitarme a mi hija y ahora hasta trabajo le ofrezco pero me las pagara todas juntas_

Gd- se refiere a mí _–decía incrédulo Garfield_

Tn- si tú que me dices chico _–trigón fingía una espeluznante sonrisa_

 _-en cuanto acepte comenzara su infierno_

.

.

.

.

.

. **continuara….**

 **lirio de plata- me alegra que te guste y si jajajaja pobre sillo habla de más y pues quería saber que pareja les gustaba más para esta historia pero creo que optare por abeja solo por complacer**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaj oye últimamente te reportas en cada historia que subo eso es bueno y como le digo a lirio de plata a complacencia meteré a abeja y Víctor… saludos me alegra que sigas mis historias**


	8. Ganándome a su padre

**Episodios 8 – Ganándome a su padre**

El silencio se hiso después de la proposición del temido Trigón, ninguno de los chicos respondía y Garfield simplemente estaba perdido en los múltiples pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente de escuchar aquella proporción después de todo el desde un principio había restringido el acercarse a su hija pero por alguna extraña razón pensó que tal vez solo tal vez podría trabajar para él y tal vez acercarse a raven o tal vez ganarse la confianza de él y después tener una oportunidad con la chica.

Todas estas ideas surgiera una tras otra de la mente de Garfield pero una resonó en su cabeza y no tenía que ver con Rachel si no con su padre adoptivo ya que le había prometido encontrar trabajo y tenía que cumplir su palabra no podía decepcionar a su padre.

Gd- está bien, acepto el trabajo –dijo tranquilamente, todos sus amigos estaban estupefactos ante la respuesta pues todos sabía que trabajar hay era una condena.

Tn- bien chico empiezas mañana, tendrás que firmar algunos papeles pero iniciaras mañana después de la escuela _–el señor estaba muy regocijado con la decisión del muchacho lo aria pagárselas todas juntas y además tendría un esclavo_

Trigón se retiró del lugar rápidamente volviendo a su enorme tienda deportiva dejando a los jóvenes, todos miraban estupefactos a Garfield por lo que acababa de hacer, hasta el mismo Dick había dejado de lloriquear.

Vs- viejo, sabes lo que acabas de hacer –decía boquiabierto

Gd- claro conseguir trabajo –mencionaba con simpleza

Tm- demonios sí que tienes pantalones para trabajar ahí Garfield –el chico estaba algo emocionado pues era algo adicto a los desafíos y Garfield había echo frente a uno delante de ellos

Dg- vas a trabajar con kory -se le dibujaba una sonrisa muy grande al muchacho

Gd- es solo un trabajo que tan malo puede ser

 **Dentro de la tienda de Trigón…**

Trigón se sentó a su gran oficina dentro de la tienda después miro una fotografía que tenia de su familia en lo que parecía unas vacaciones y sonrió maliciosamente.

-ha sí que ese pequeño quiere perturbar a Rachel pues ya vera que meterse con mi familia es un error

Saco una pequeña libreta del cajón y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir como loco mientras sonreía, en la sima de la libreta se podía ver un título que destacaba mucho "las peores tareas de la tienda", trigón no perdió el tiempo el día de mañana sería muy divertido para él.

Mientras el escribía y reía maliciosa mente entro un joven adolecente sin chiste y algo tonto a primera vista muy desanimado que se dirigió a Trigón.

Ac- hooo poderoso trigón amo de todo ¿le gustaría un café? _–el joven había hablado con una gran flojera y desilusión en su vos que se podía comparar con una persona intentando hablar en sus últimas horas de vida_

Tn- ignorante insolente, acaso el café se sirve solo _–menciona furioso ante la estúpida pregunta que según él no necesitaba respuesta_

Ac- de acuerdo vuelvo en un minuto su majestuosidad –de la misma manera se retira el chico

Después de algunos diez minutos el chico vuelve a entrar al despacho y trigón sigue escribiendo como loco en la pequeña libreta sin para, y el chico se arrima a dejar a un lado el café pero la curiosidad lo mata al acercarse y logra ver el título del escrito ase que el chico le dé algo de horror pues su jefe es de lo peor.

Ac- aquí tiene su café su magnificencia ¿algo más? –decía el chico muy temeroso de que alguna de las tareas escrita fuese para el

Tn- no es todo puedes retirarte… o y por cierto esta despedido mocoso _–mientras lo miraba desde atrás de la libreta donde se encontraba escribiendo y después volvía a escribir sin prestarle atención la chico_

Ac- ¿enserio? Soy libre _–el chico al escuchar esas palabras hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran bien grandes y una sonrisa adorno su rostro_

Tn- si lárgate, y deja tu uniforme al salir

Ac- enserio soy libre, ya no tendré que cumplir el contrato de diez años que firme

Tn- que no entiendes mocos no quiero volverte a ver por aquí _–decía molesto ya que quería seguir a la tarea de buscar terribles actividades para el pretendiente de su hija_

El chico no lo pensó dos beses y salió de ahí muy eufórico brin coteando por todos lados y gritando "soy libre, al fin me libre de ese infierno" los demás empleados que lo miraron salir se morían de la envidia del que se había librado de ese endemoniado trabajo.

Algunos minutos después trigón salió de su oficina dirigiéndose a la recepción de lugar en donde se encontraba la registradora y la recepcionista.

Ka- si su magnificencia que necesita _–decía kory atenta a las órdenes de su jefe_

Tn- o vamos niña puedes solo decirme señor tú no tienes que llamarme de esa manera _–decía apenado Trigón después de todo la recepcionista era kory una de las únicas amiga de Rachel ya que sus madres se conocían desde años y ambas había crecido juntas y si el, la trataba mal se le armaría un problema con su mujer y su hija_

Kr- o lo siento señor amm ¿Qué se le ofrece? –decía contenta y radiante kory

Tn- solo venía a decirte que mañana comienza un chico nuevo y cunado llegue dile que se ponga la botarga y regale volantes, ya cunado llegue yo veré que más lo ponemos hacer entendido

Kr- claro señor

 **Volviendo con los chicos…..**

Estos ya había regresado al área de comida para seguir platicando de lo que había echo en todo el día además de que Dick y Tim tenía que toparse con Jasón en el área de comida y si lo dejaban plantado como otra veces iría a decirle a bruce y conociéndolo terminaría exagerando toda la historia .

Dg- este día no podía ser peor – _vacilaba Dick mientras ponía su manos en la cara_

Vs- vamos el día mejorara – _Víctor quería ser optimista al menos para el habida sido un buen día_

Tm- me gustaría decir lo mismo pero no será así Víctor –tim también se escuchaba desanimado

Gd- pues que le pasa a estos dos .preguntaba Garfield confundido de Dick no entendía pero Tim

Gt- ni yo lo sé, pero lo que si se es que es hora de irme tengo clase de natación en una hora no vemos luego chicos – _garth se despedía de sus amigos_

Vs- ¿vamos que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos?

Js- querrás decir tres –una vos respondía detrás del chico

Vs- ¿Jasón? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Js- pues lo mismo que vinieron hacer estos dos el día de hoy aquí, vinimos a comprarle un regalo a Damián

Vs- o vamos están molestos y desanimados por una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil, no es para tanto

Tm- lo sabemos lo que odiamos es que Alfred siempre trae al mismo acto de payasos que odiamos, por dios creo que hasta bruce los odia no sé por qué insistes en cada año tiene que contratarlos

Vs- o vamos solo son payasos

Js- pero en eso con cuerdo con ellos los odiamos, además siempre es lo mismo en los cumpleaños algo sale mal nunca hemos tenido un cumpleaños normal

Tm- o vamos eso lo dices por que el payaso siempre se ensaña con Tigo, si hemos tenido cumpleaños buenos

Dg- odio concordar con Jasón pero menciona alguno

Tm- el viaje al zoológico

Js- el tipo del recorrido parecía un pingüino, y hasta traiga y caminaba como uno y solo hablaba de pingüinos

Tm- bueno si fue aburrido, pero que la vez bruce nos llevó a la reserva natural de animales salvajes en el bosque-

Dg- la guarda busques se pasó todo el fin de semana intentando ligarse a bruce y no hicimos nada interesante, además estaba loca su cabaña está llena de gatos

Tm- Disney landia

Js- el paseo en el túnel de Alicia se descompuso y pasamos todo el día atrapados en la parte donde el sombrerero canta su horrible canción

Tm- demonios tiene razón no hemos tenido ni un cumpleaños normal

Dg. Además el estúpido payaso siempre no llama avecillas

Js- y sus chistes apestan

Tm- su asistente está loca puedo jurar que se parece a la psiquiátrica del hospital de la ciudad

Gd- sus cumpleaños apestan.

Los tres chicos concordaron después se levantaron y se despidieron de sus amigos para dirigirse a una experiencia más de sus horribles cumpleaños, mientras Víctor y Garfield tuvieron la idea de seguir con una ronda de tacos mexicanos antes de ir a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Sozuki nya- na como crees yo nunca abandonaría hasta no terminar por que como lector algo que me molesta mucho son las historias sin terminar… saludos**

 **pink-hoshi- la mejor forma de conquistar a una chica dile pata de una manera sexy jajajaja seee dick es todo un loquillo seductor… saludos**

 **Artorias Abyss Walker- jajaja pobre Garfield tendrá que sufrir ante al padre de Rachel jaja … saludos**

 **lirio de plata- jajaj bueno a si somos los hombre uno hablamos incoherencias y otros ni hablar podemos y termina siendo muy vergonzoso pero si hablamos entre amigos todos somos una maestros seductores el chiste se cuenta solo no jajaja… saludos**


	9. Mi novia

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Episodio 9 - Mi novia**

Garfield estaba llegando a su casa después de que Víctor lo llevara de regreso pues ya era algo tarde y tenía que regresar a sus hogares después de un día muy agitado yendo de aquí halla, además Garfield quería contarle Steve que ya tenía trabajo pues de seguro lo sorprendería mucho como está llevando sus responsabilidades, Víctor lo había llevado a la entrada donde comenzaba la zona alta de la ciudad y se despidieron.

Vc- no vemos mañana yerbitas _–mientras se despedía de Garfield después de bajar del auto_

Gd- por supuesto hombre, además recuerda mañana comienzo a trabajar _– y con eso el chico oyó sonar el motor del auto encender y comenzarse a alejar del lugar donde lo había dejado_

Garfield rápidamente se apresuró a su casa, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde el sol estaba comenzando a descender, el chico siguió caminando pero no duro mucho asiéndolo solo repentinamente comenzaron a escucharse algunos pasos detrás de él los cuales el ignoro pero estos se comenzaron a ser más fuertes, le indicaban que la persona se estaba acercando y así siguió un rato hasta que casi le pisaban los talones y sentía una presencia casi encima de él, se dispuso a voltear, este se sorprendió y pego un salto para delante poniéndose en una temblorosa pose de kung fu con los ojos cerrados.

Después de algunos segundos, se armó de valor y abrió uno de sus ojos y miro a jerelico frente de él sonriendo y saludando con su mano.

Gd- ¡mierda jerelico! Me asustaste viejo, de donde demonios saliste _–el muchacho estaba recuperando el aliento perdido_

Jr- …. _– estuve intentando llamar tu atención desde la otra cuadra pero no volteabas –el chico intentaba explicarle lo sucedido a Garfield_

Gd- solo escuchaba tus ruidosos pasos además de ser algo escalofriantes _–decía ya algo alterado_

Jr-…..- _como crees que intentaba llar tu atención Garfield_

Gd- bueno en fin no me des tanta explicación no entiendo mucho de lo que dices _–Garfield estaba intentando que jerelico dejara de hacer tantos movimientos con sus mano por que de igual manera el no entendía su forma de comunicación aun_

Jr _…..- está bien, ¿puedo acompañart_ e?

Gd- no sé a dónde vallas pero si gustas puedes acompañarme _–Garfield no quería ser descortés pero era algo difícil hablar con alguien que no habla_

Jr _…..- amigo es lo que acabo de decir, abecés pienso que en realidad no entiendes nada de lo que digo y solo improvisas_ _– jerelico ponía una cara de un tano angustia y se duda_

Gd- bien caminemos y por cierto a ¿Dónde vas jerelico? – _Garfield después de medio segundo había olvidado que no entendía su idioma a señas y había cometido el error de haberle hecho una pregunta._

Jr-… _-bien a buscar a mi hermana, dijo que tenía algún proyecto que hacer pero es tarde y mi padre me mando a buscarla_

Gd- ¡Ho! Este si ya veo… ya veo jerelico _–decía rascándose nerviosamente por no haber comprendido nada de la respuesta del jerelico_

Jr-…- _¿tú vives por aquí cerca Garfield?_

Gd- ha…. Pues creo que debería apurarme ya es algo tarde _–el chico quería evitar responder una pregunta que ni siquiera sabía si en realidad le preguntaba algo, por no haber entendido nada_

Los chico se apresuraron un poco para llegar cada quien a su respectivo destino pero a Garfield le empezaba a incomodar un poco la presencia de jerelico pues lo seguía muy de cerca, en realidad Garfield no sabía a donde se dirigía con exactitud pero le parecía muy extraño que este no se desviara a otra casa o por lo menos al otro lado de la acera.

Garfield se dio cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa así que decidió apresurar aún más el paso y al igual que todo el recorrido jerelico le siguió, justo cuando había llegado a casa de Garfield, este rápidamente se volteo para despedirse.

Gd- bien nos vemos luego jerelico, ya he llegado a mi casa nos vemos _–decía con una sonrisa muy falsa_

Jr-….- o esta es tu casa, entonces mi hermana vino a verte a ¿ti?

Gd- sí, yo también quiero verte pronto… adiós _–el chico rápidamente abrió la puerta de su gigantesco hogar y se apresuró a entrar_

Al entrar Garfield escucho que su madre estaba en la cocina y eso lo sabía ya que Rita tenía la costumbre de tararear alguna canción cuando se encontraba cocinando, esto le pareció extraño Rita no cocina a estas horas a menos que tengamos visitas pero que yo sepa no esperábamos a nadie.

El chico camino así la sala para saludar a las visitas quien quiera que fuesen para después y a informarle a Steve que había llegado y que ya tenía donde trabajar, entro a la sala saludo a la chica de cabello blanco que estaba sentada en el sofá.

 _-hola, buenas tardes_

 _-hola Garfield_

 _-estás en tu casa rose_

El chico después de saludar, paso de largo las demás habitación, mientras caminaba una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara poco a poco mientras se dirigía al despacho de su padre Steve, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta en su cara se dibujó una mirada confusa, entonces cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de Steve, escucho golpear una puerta por lo que este salió de su pensamientos reflectivos, entonces de pronto todos sus pensamientos se conectaron repentinamente, recordó cunado jerelico había dicho que raven era igual o peor que su hermana, cunado dijo que la esperaría en la mesa, cuando se lo topo en el camino a su casa y le dijo que venía a buscar a su hermana, cuando encontró a la chica de cabello blanco en su casa, cuando rose Wilson le había dicho que harían un trabajo juntos.

-Maldición Rose está aquí, mierda rose es la hermana de jerelico

El chico había olvidado frente a donde se encontraba y una vos repentina lo asusto aún más

-Garfield eres ¿tu hijo?

-Steve, he si soy yo que ocurre

-necesito hablar con Tigo hijo, pero después de que tu visita se valla

-hooo… está bien

El chico comenzó a regresar a su sala pensando que le diría a rose para que se fuera ya que Garfield no tenía ninguna intención de realizar ningún trabajo además no en su casa donde Steve pensaba que la chica era su novia, cuando llego miro a rose sonriendo sentada en el sofá, entonces ella hablo.

Rw- hola cariño ¿Por qué la tardanza? _–mientras su sonrisa crecía aun mas_

Gd- ¿qué? _– el chico estaba desconcertado completamente no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando_

Ra- hola cariño ya llegaste me alegro tu novia llego hace ya un buen rato y le he ofrecido algo de café y galletas, siéntate para acompañarnos _-la madre adoptiva sonreía a su pequeño hijo que aún estaba confundido_

Rw- si cariño vamos siéntate a mi lado –la chica lo miraba con unos ojos de felicidad como cualquier pareja pero Garfield podía ver su oscura ambición además de ver que se burlaba por dentro

Garfield obedeciendo a su madre y a su supuesta novia se sentó en el sofá y todos tomaron un poco de galletas y café mientras platicaban y como toda una buena madre le platicaba a rose las cosas más vergonzosas de la vida de Garfield y estuvo a punto de traer el álbum familiar cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Ra- ya vuelvo chicos iré a abrir la puerta – dejándolos solo por un momento

Garfield rápidamente busco una respuesta proveniente de rose pues él no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero presentía que sería un gran alboroto, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la chica hablo.

Rw- valla chico no sabía que te gustara de esa manera, pero que pervertido y extraño de tu parte decirle a tu padres que una chica es tu novia cunado la chica ni siquiera lo _sabe –la chica parresia reprocharle además de tener un aire de superioridad_

Gd- espera pero… yo… _-el chico fue interrumpido_

Rw- bien por suerte tuya no tengo pareja y no me molesto que les dijeras eso a sus _padres –la chica explicaba ya calmadamente se sentía cómoda_

Gd- ¿qué? _–al chico no le gustaba por donde iba todo y le sorprendió a un más la respuesta de la chica el esperara que se molestara y así poderle explicar que era un malentendido_

Rw- bien creo que eres algo lento, serás fácil de controlar, te lo explicare ciertamente no eres feo y no estas nada mal unas cuantas cosas en las que tendremos que trabajar pero se pueden arreglar _–la chica lo miraba de arriba abajo_

Gd- espera ¡¿QUE?! –Garfield subió su tono de vos pero la chica parecía no importarle en lo absoluto

Rw- haaa… chico en verdad eres algo distraído, acepto ser tu novia, aunque no será barato, tendrás que darme 100 dólares a la semana y ni pienses terminar con migo eso te costara 1000 dólares, y si no pagas les diré a todos que intentaste tocarme cuando vine a hacer el trabajo a tu casa.

Gd- ¡sien dólares! ¿Mi novia? – Garfield no sabía cunado toda la situación se había ido de control

Garfield ya no pudo rechistar pues Rita había vuelto con ¿jerelico?, uff Garfield lo había olvidado completamente y posiblemente este había estado esperando afuera de su casa por un largo rato creyendo que saldría de nuevo.

Ra- hijo este chico estaba tocando la puerta creo que busca a tu novia, me mostro una foto suya

Rw- no se preocupe señora, él es mi pequeño hermanito jerelico, de seguro vino a buscarme para ir a casa

Ra- hay rose dime suegra, cuando me dices señora me ases sentir algo vieja, así que tu hermano vino por ti que amable de su parte pero no habla mucho verdad _–la señora estaba toda sonrojada su pequeño Garfield estaba creciendo_

Jr…..- ¿suegra? Pero pensé que venias a ser un proyecto, además es la madre de ¿Garfield? _– el chico tenia tantas dudas como Garfield, lo acababa de conocer ase algunas horas y ya Hera novio de su hermana_

Rw- a si no se preocupe por él, es mudo habla a señas solamente suegra

Ra- o valla eso explica por qué no decía nada cunado abrí la puerta y que está diciendo ahora – apuntando a los movimientos que así jerelico

Rw- ho nada solo dice que tenemos que irnos que papa no espera suegra, tenemos que irnos ya adiós cariño _–la chica se despide con un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Garfield y ala bes le susurra algo en el oído_

 _-No se te olvide nuestro acuerdo y mi dinero para mañana_

Jr-…- yo nunca he dicho nada de eso quiero saber que sucede aquí rose _– jerelico miraba algo molesto a su hermana_

Rw- si lo se jerelico es tarde, lo siento vamos _ya – mientras arrastraba su hermano el cual ni siquiera decía nada de lo que su hermana traducía para los demás_

Ra- no vemos luego rose, vuelve cuando quieras esta es tu casa _–Rita se despedía amablemente_

Gd- o basura pero en qué diablos me _metí –mientras se daba un gran golpe con la palma en su frente_

Ra- hijo cunado vallas a traer a tu novia avísame hubiera preparado algo especial y hubiera sacado a Steve se lo que sea en lo que esté trabajando ahora _-Rita decía mientras se dirigía a limpiar un poco la concina de todo lo que se había ensuciado_

Garfield solo asintió y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala pensando en cómo diantres salir bien parado de esto, de un gran día se había convertido en uno muy horrendo de verdad y pensaba.

 _-ahora como diantres le hablare a raven_

 _-como mierda le explico a los demás_

 _-cómo diablos me conseguí una novia que ni siquiera conozco_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Jajaja pobre Garfield ahora como ara para poder coquetearle a raven, sin convertirse en el asme reír de la escuela, como le explicara a los chicos que no quiere perder una apuesta como lo que hiso con Dick….. Espero y les allá gustado disculpen la tardanza pero estoy realizando mi tesis y es un enrollo pero volverá todo a la normalidad después de noviembre**

 **pink-hoshi- jajaajaja si se me ocurrió mirando una botarga de simi , jajaja si soy malo les doy pésimos cumpleaños a esos cuatro, es que ando bien ocupado pero pff ya próximamente tendré bacasiones y mucho tiempo libre.. saludos..**

 **Artorias Abyss Walker- jajaj sii aún estoy pensando en su infierno que es lo peor que puedes hacer en un trabajo jajajaja … saludos**

 **lirio de plata- lo se aún lo estoy pensando jajajaja quiero que sea algo épico y gracioso pero aun no se me ocurre nada y si se han dado cuenta apenas lleva un día no ha trascurrido mucho tiempo y ya son 8 episodios jajajaja…. saludos**


	10. Un ligero retraso

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **ya hay algunos poco me gustan en la página y se los agradezco**

* * *

 **Episodio 10 - Un ligero retraso**

Un nuevo día empezaba en la ciudad de jump city todos los jóvenes empezaban su día en la escuela como todos los días, los padres acercaban a su hijos a las puertas de las escuelas y después se retiraban, los jóvenes entraban a sus clases a excepción de uno, un joven temeroso de entrar a aquel salón que lo esperaba prefería estar escondido cerca de los contenedores de basura cercanos a la escuela, ya que no quería que nadie lo mirase el joven pensaba que toda la escuela estaba en su contra para alivio de él, sus padres adoptivos no lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de la escuela.

El joven Garfield pensaba estar bien escondido de la vista de todos pero no contaba con que rose Wilson lo encontrara.

Rw- hey tú, ¿pero qué demonios haces? _–la chica preguntaba furiosa del otro lado de la malla de la escuela_

Ha Garfield se le puso la piel de gallina y dio un pequeño salto asía a tras cunado escucho la vos de aquella chica llamándolo, de todas las personas era con quien menos quería toparse ese día.

Gd- roo… rose valla pero que… sorpresa _–el chico estaba extremadamente nervioso no sabía que responderle_

Rw- pero qué demonios haces tú ¿aquí? Y quiero una respuesta creíble _–la chica había puesto una vos firme, y exigua una respuesta lógica_

Gd- ha este, bueno yo, este ¿Qué, que hago aquí?, este pues bien yo veras _–nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosos parresia que se lo comería con la mirada_

Rw- estoy esperando niño _–la paciencia de rose estaba al limite_

Gd- este pues yo…. _–el chico cerro los ojos_ , yo iba saltarme las clases he ir no sé por ahí _–Garfield en verdad no podía creer lo que acababa de decir_

Rw- jajajajajajaja no me hagas reír chico, enserio ¿crees que te voy a creer eso? _-la chica no cabía en sus carcajadas no podía evitarlo_

Gd- ¿qué? ¿No me crees? – el chico estaba sumamente confuso

Rw- ciertamente no, pero te ves lindo cunado te pones nervioso _–una espeluznante sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de rose_

Gd- ¿qué?

La chica tomo algo de impulso y se apoyó en la parte media de la malla, aprovechando el impulso logro brincarla exitosamente cayendo frente al Garfield que aún estaba algo desorientado, la rose estaba muy cerca de Garfield, demasiado para su gusto.

Rw- mira no tienes por qué mentir, te estabas encendiendo, porque más estarías aquí _–decía con simpleza y superioridad_

Gd- no que va enserio quería, saltarme las clases

Rw- ya te he investigado chico y tú no eres de los que se saltan clases, así que digamos que sea una suerte que yo te encontrara, ahora en serio tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas, regresare a la escuela más tarde y espero tengas mi dinero para cuando regrese entendieses

Gd- si claro no hay problema, además tenemos que habl…..-el chico no pudo terminar la oración, no pudo decirle que él quería hablar y llegar a un acuerdo acerca del malentendido

Cuando el chico estaba hablando rose le tomo la mejilla y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios, Garfield se quedó sin aire, fue lo que menos esperaba, nunca pensó que rose hiciera tal cosa así a su persona, se separó y el chico tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no podía moverse

Rw- bien tengo que irme, no le digas a nadie que me vistes, y se un niño bueno y entra a clases la pose de chico malo no te queda _–dijo mientras dio algunos paso y por reflejo le propino una buena nalgada a Garfield para sacarlo de su transe casi hipnótico_

Cunado Garfield reacciono la chica ya estaba algo lejos, y Garfield simplemente camino lentamente hacia la puerta como si de un zombie se tratase, la mirada la llevaba perdida, en sus pensamientos solo una idea daba vueltas y vueltas, y es que al chico se le acababa de ocurrir la posibilidad de que en realidad rose se haya enamorado de él y esta haya sido la única forma de obtener lo que quiere sin perder su pose de superioridad, el chico en esos momentos creo todo un mundo de fantasía con esos pensamientos, futuras cita, como sería conocer a sus padre, como sería tener de cuñado a jerelico, como la llevaría al baile de graduación un sinfín de cosas hasta que la campana de la escuela lo saca de su transe, y cae en la realidad, no ella solo lo hace por el dinero, aunque tal vez si le gusto _–dudaba Garfield_ , en fin, además el tenia mejores cosas que hacer como conocer a Rachel, ya no era solo una apuesta para él, se había vuelto algo más personal desde el momento que la miro en aquella cafetería del centro comercial sintió algo raro recorrer todo su cuerpo, ahora lo único que importaba era quitarse de encima a rose y abrirse camino con raven.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Garfield y sus ojos brillaron nuevamente sujeto vine su mochila y se apresuró a entrar a la escuela, las clases ya había empezado

* * *

 **Algunos treinta minutos antes, en otro lado de la ciudad…**

En unos tranquilos suburbios estaba a punto de comenzar un gran caos, en una casa de dos pisos de tamaño promedio, una chica se terminaba de arreglar para ir a la escuela, bajaba las escaleras tranquila y saludaba a su madre que iba de salida a su trabajo, Rachel tomaba su libros y salía de la casa dirigiéndose al auto de su padre como todos los días se sentó en la parte trasera del auto esperando el momento en que la bomba estallara, no tardaron ni dos minutos cunado un gran grito hiso volar a las haberse cercanas y activar una que otra alarma.

-¡siete treinta y dos CARAJO!

-! ARELLA!

Los gritos del padre de Rachel sonaban por todos lados, el señor tenía un mal carácter pero baya que exageraba con esos gritos, la noche anterior trigón se había quedado frente al televisor de la sala mirando la lucha libre mientras pensaba en más actividades para el mocoso ese que intentaba pervertir a su hija, pero lástima que las horas vuelan cunado planeas cosas terribles para tu prójimo y trigón había caído dormido en su sillón, su esposa no era tonta no iba despertar a su esposo cuando ya era más de las siete de la mañana, ya que terminaría culpándola de todo, Rachel sabia eso por eso mismo había pasado de largo cunado lo miro en la sala.

Sin dejar de gritas y maldecir el temido trigón saltaba por toda la casa buscando sus pantalones y una camisa bien planchada, que por obvias razones su esposa había dejado en su recamara como todos los días, lástima que siempre terminaba por buscar en donde debería haber buscado en primer lugar, pasaron algunos diez minutos antes de que se diera cuenta en donde estaba su ropa.

Dos minutos después ya estaba listo, pero no encontraba las condenadas llaves del auto y comenzó a voltear la casa patas a Riva, en el auto Rachel trataba de imaginar como se estaba desarrollando todo dentro de su casa he imagino exactamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entonces abrió los ojos repentinamente.

-las llaves _–pensó mientras dirigía la mirada al asiento del conductor y miraba las llaves pegadas en la ranura de arranque_

Tuvo que hacer algo que casi nunca hace y fue gritar .era un grito casi inaudible pero al fin y acabo un grito por más ligero que este haya sido.

-¡YO TENGO LA LLAVES!

Dentro de la casa trigón escucho el tuene grito de su hija y se asomos sumamente molesto por la puerta principal de su casa y grito

-¿QUE?

Rachel, sintiéndose algo tonta lo intento de nuevo

-¡AQUÍ ESTAN LAS LLAVES!

Apenas y pudo escuchar, trigón se golpeó la frente y pensó -como demonios había olvidado que había dejado las llaves en el auto, se dirigió a su auto refunfuñando y maldiciendo como de costumbre, encendió el auto y partieron rápidamente, trigón estaba conduciendo extremamente habitando el tráfico a toda costa ya solo faltaban alrededor de siete minutos para las ocho de la mañana.

Tg- maldición, todo esto es culpa de tu madre _–decía furioso mientras manejaba esquivando autos lentos_

Rl- ¿y por qué es culpa de mama _?-preguntaba aburrida Rachel, ya que con su padre eran gritos seguros, si no preguntaba por qué no preguntaba si preguntaba por qué preguntaba_

Tg- no me despertó, por su culpa me quede dormido, y por su culpa llegaras tarde

Rl- no creo que mi madre tengo la culpa

Tg- tienes razón, hija _– decía seriamente trigón_

Rl _-…-Rachel se quedó confundida en toda su vida su padre nunca le había dado la razón nunca, siempre había contestado con algún reproche o reclamo de algo pero esta vez le había dado la razón_

Tg- La culpa es de tu novio ese, el que tiene el pelo pintado –refunfuñaba trigón

Rl- ya te he dicho que él no es mi no…..-no pudo terminar, repentinamente su padre dio un gran acelerón al auto

Casi llegaban a la escuela y con tres minutos de sobra, el motor de auto estaba a toda marcha y trigón no se le ocurrió otra persona para culpar más que Garfield, y en ese momento trigón volteo para escuchar lo que su hija tenía que decir acerca de su enamorado pero cuando lo hiso pudo ver algo que hiso que la sangre le hirviera, en los basureros contenedores de la escuela estaba el fulano ese del cabello pintado besuqueándose con una chica de cabello blanco, aparte de pervertido y mujeriego e infiel

Tg- ese hijo de puta _\- fue lo que pudo murmullar entre dientes antes de dejar a su hija frente a las puertas de la escuela_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **continuara...**

* * *

 **pink-hoshi- jajaja si lo se esa madre del doctor simi esta por todos lados es como el diablo pero bailarín, gracias intento crear escenas cómicas del día a día .**

 **bien esto es para tu hermana, dile que bueno tengo que ponerle algo de sabor a la historia y no puedo ponérsela facia a raven ni a chico bestia, además que en new teen titans en los new 52, resulta que superboy mata a la mayoría de la liga de la justicia y con ellos a raven y a muchos titanes, el único titan y miembro de la liga de la justicia es Garfield, él les explica a sus jóvenes amigos viajeros del tiempo que asi terminaron todos muertos excepto el y que está entrenando a unos nuevos héroes, después vemos a los héroes y a rose Wilson entrenando con ellos, y una de las chicas le dice mama, kid flash se saca de onda y le pregunta que si esa es la hija de rose y le pregunta que con quien y el no contesta solo dice ya es suficiente amor, entonces se quedan sorprendidos y el dice si nos casamos , y nadie se lo creo o algo así más o menos no recuerdo bien pero explican bien que ellos dos termina juntos , pensé bien un fic donde utilice esa pareja para que sea un obstáculo, además seamos sinceros cunado están en la secundaria, y llegaba un muchacho nuevo o muchacha, y era guapo o guapa, todos los hombre o todas las mujeres querían andar con él, a mí me tocó ver mucho eso que cuando llegaba el nuevo era la novedad , así que toda vía falta otros obstáculos antes de llegar a raven-saludos**

 **lirio de plata- grasia aprecio mucho eso, siempre intento ser comico con las hitorias después de todo siempre fue el ingrediente perfecto que te envuelve en una hitoria la comedia, la acción y los romanses hahaha… saludos**

 **Artorias Abyss Walker- ya tiene tiempo que no vei un comentario tuyo y por supuesto hay muchos trabajos malos por hay y disculpen la tardansa… saludos**


	11. Un momento

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook, hay comparto el link en cuanto lo subo además de subir uno que otro link de comics.**

 **www . Facebook Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **Muy bien a ver espero les guste y le invito a leer mis otras hitorias estoy en progreso de un crossover entre los teen titans y Batman del futuro, además de un fic que se llama dos familias espero y puedan darse una vuelta y por el momento no actualizare múltiples posibilidades por falta de tiempo, no piensen que me olvide de el**

* * *

 **Episodio 11**

El día en la escuela de jump city había transcurrido normal para Garfield Mark logan, después de los sucesos de la mañana que lo había tomado por sorpresa no podía evitar seguir pensando en lo que haba ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de mirar a Rachel que estaba sentada a un lado de él.

Y ya que lo pensaba detenidamente ella no le había dirigido la palabra desde el día de ayer que los había dejado castigados y había aparecido su padre, mientras él seguía metido en su mundo, la campana sonó y todos se levantaron rápidamente el chico despistado fue el último en salir y antes de poder cruzar la puerta fue llamado por el profesor.

St- joven logan, podría venir un momento _–el maestro estaba interesado en hacerle una preguntas a su joven alumno_

Gd- o claro por supuesto _–decía acercándose asía el profesor_

St- mire señor logan yo sé que es nuevo aquí pero no puede distraerse en clase como el día de hoy, pareciera que está perdido _–el maestro Stone había percatado de despiste de Garfield durante toda la clase._

Gd- o claro está bien, no volverá a ocurrir

St- y algo más señor logan espero y este enterado que su compañera rose será quien sea su compañera para el proyecto de la clase.

Gd- sí, ya lo sabía _…- decía vacilante el chico, pues un pequeño flash back le vino a la mente de los sucesos del día anterior_

Después de tener una pequeña platica con el profesor salió del aula dirigiéndose al comedor donde tal vez se tope con Víctor, Wally o con Dick es que sea fuera buena pero para su desgracia tara estaba en la entrada de la cafetería eso era malo para el chico no quería volverse a meter en problemas por esa chica nunca más.

Tubo que moverse rápidamente y tomo el primer pasillo que tubo aún no se sabía todos los pasillo de la escuela y en ocasiones se sentía perdido en aquel edificio, no tardó mucho en encontrar una salida, la puerta lo dirigió al patio trasero de la institución en donde había un gran árbol, recordó que en ese árbol había visto a Rachel por primera vez.

Desidia dirigirse hay mientras el receso pasaba, ya era un fastidio no poder tener un desayuno gracias a tara pero tener que estar solo era mal augurio, simplemente se acercó al gran árbol y se dejó caer, recostándose en el árbol y colocando un poco de música en su reproductor mp3, no tardo mucho tiempo cuando escucho un vos.

Rl- disculpa, te molestaría no hacer ruido – preguntaba monótonamente la chica

Gd- ¿disculpa?

Rl- mira ya está por demás que tenga que soportar tu presencia aquí a sí que pido que guardes silencio por favor _–la chica le planteaba la cosas directamente con un vos calmada_

Gd- ha ¿y tú a qué hora llegaste? _–preguntaba desconcertado Garfield_

Rl- yo siempre almuerzo en este sitio y no tengo que avisarle a nadie cunado llegue _–la chica había cambiado su tono, a uno más defensivo pero frio_

Gd- mmmm está bien guardare silencio _–decía Garfield mientras pagaba su reproductor de música_

Unos cuentos minutos pasaron, Garfield sentía que las manos le sudaban, el nerviosismo prácticamente lo sentía en la garganta, no sabía porque pero cuando se acercaba a Rachel se ponía extremadamente nervioso, de pronto sintió que algo le golpeo el pecho.

Gd- ¿Qué es esto? _–se preguntaba Garfield mientras recogía el objeto con el que había sido golpeado_

Rl- una manzana _–decía secamente Rachel_

Gd- ¿Por qué me la arrojas?

Rl- te dije que guardaras silencio, pero tu estomago no deja de hacer ruido seguramente porque no almorzaste

Gd- o valla, lo siento _–se disculpaba apenado el chico, pero la verdad es que se moría de hambre_

Rl- da igual, solo guarda silencio

Gd- oye ¿y por qué bienes a estar aquí sola? _–el chico no resistió intentar entablar una plática con la chica_

Rl- mira en primera te dije que guardaras silencio y en segunda no sé por qué me hablas como si me conociera

Gd- pues porque somos amigos ¿no? , además estamos en el mismo salón me siento junto a ti, ayer hablamos mientras nos castigaron

Rl- mira que te haya dirigido la palabra una vez no significa que seamos amigos te quedo claro y yo no quería ser castigada, entendiste

Gd- y me regalistas una manzana, eso hacen los amigos

Rachel simplemente vio como una inmensa sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Garfield, sabía que no importara lo que hiciera en ese momento el chico no dejaría de bombardearla con preguntas y algo le decía que desde ese momento el no pararía de molestar en lo absoluto.

Rl- si prometo ser tu amiga, guardaras silencio

Gd- por supuesto –su sonrisa deslumbraba al escuchar esas palabras

* * *

 **En otro lugar de la escuela…. Cerca de la salida del patio trasero….**

Víctor y Wally no podía creer lo que estaban mirando, ellos se dirigían al gimnasio de la escuela cunado miraron hacia el gran árbol y miraron al Rachel y a Garfield juntos entablando una conversación los dos estaban boquiabiertos.

Wy- amigo ese es ¿Garfield? –preguntaba incrédulo el joven pelirrojo

Vs- entonces no estoy viendo alucinaciones, si tú también los ves cierto

Wy- viejo Garfield le pateara el culo a Dick en la apuesta

Vs- ¿oye Wally?

Wy- ¿Qué Víctor?

Vs- y si… la comida de la cafetería está contaminada... Y solo estamos teniendo alucinaciones compartidas, después de todo es Rachel... Rachel amigo, digo la conozco y todo he hablado con ella un par de veces por la escuela y eso pero, solo eso y se va, prefiere estar sola pero hay están juntos hablando

Wy- viejo tengo que ir a buscar a Dick, tiene que ver esto

* * *

 **En otro lado de la escuela… en uno de los salones que tiene vista al patio….**

Una chica tarareaba una canción para sí misma mientras recorría el salón como si estuviera buscando algo pero un panorama que se reflejó por la ventana llamo su atención.

-Garfield con raven…. esa maldita… quiere ganármelo _–tara por sus adentros se moría de celos ya que ella estuvo esperando a su amado en las puertas de la cafetería, pero él nunca apareció y ahora sabia él porque_

-pero ya vera, no sabe con quién se está metiendo, la are pagar caro

* * *

 **En otro lado de la escuela… cerca de las orilla del patio de la escuela**

Rose Wilson acababa de hacer su aparición, dando un gran salto a la barda de la escuela, nadie la había visto entrar y se apresuró a entrar por la puerta trasera pero cuando iba avanzando pudo ver en el gran árbol a dos personas, al principio no le importo pero cuando se acercó mas se dio cuenta quienes era.

-mi dinero… quien se cree que es para tomarme por tonta… esto le constara….

Volviendo al árbol….

Gd- bien, y oye no lo sé tal vez podrías darme tu número, y... No lo sé… tal vez podría invitarte a salir

La Rachel no contesto, ni siquiera lo miro simplemente se levantó, se sacudió un poco el polvo y se marchó de vuelta a clases mientras Garfield la observa baba.

Una vos fémina llamaba a Garfield

Rw- ¿Qué se supone que haces gar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **pink-hoshi- jajaja pos ya que verdad ya lo hise ya nimodo de cambiarlo jajaja na te creas, me agrada mucho que sean fieles a mis historias .. saludos a las dos**

 **Virginia807- jajaj me alegra que te guste y si he notado que es mi historia más popular… salduos**


	12. Me gusta, no me gusta

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Episodio 12 – Me gusta, no me gusta**

Las clases terminaban y Garfield estaba muy decepcionado pues su gran día se había convertido en una decepción todo el mundo había mirado como rose le había puesto el regaño de su vida y como era de esperarse la noticia de su noviazgo se esparció por toda la escuela cada alumno se enteró, Garfield no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Rachel habría pensado de él, tenía tanto miedo de que pensara que era un mujeriego que durante todas las clases restante habito contacto visual con ella además de que por las ordenes de rose había tenido que cambiar de lugar a uno que estuvieras más cerca de ella y más lejos de Rachel.

Por fin las clases terminaron y la campana final termino, todos los alumnos salieron tranquilamente, Garfield no pudo resistirlo y volteo a ver asía el lugar en donde estaba Rachel pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí, quiso pensar el ¿Por qué saldría tan rápido de ahí? Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos con un golpe en la cabeza.

Rw- ¿qué demonios miras en esa dirección? _–preguntaba la chica peli blanca mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas_

Gd- nada…. y nos vemos _–decía decepcionado el chico las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos_

Rw- detecto cierta decepción en tus palabras, ya sabes cuales son mis precios así que si quieres terminar sabes la cantidad de dinero que debes tener _–la chica le recordaba cómo podía librarse de todo_

Garfield en ese momento no supo porque pero su emociones e instintos dominaron en ese momento, la miro de una manera firme y demostraba algo de molestia en sus ojos en es momento, tomo un gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.

Gd- mira yo nunca te pedí ser mi novia, y ni creas que te voy a pagar ni un centavo _–dijo firmemente el chico mientras apuntaba con un dedo a la chica que simplemente se quedó ahí un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta del chico_

Rw- bien si así quieres jugar está bien, ya veremos cunado vuelvas suplicando que sea tu novia y tengas que pagarme todo el tiempo perdido _–dijo tranquila la chica mientras tomaba sus cosas y tomaba camino fuera del salón de clases_

El chico se sentía extraño de alguna manera no sentía nada diferente al contrario sintió un gran arrepentimiento recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su cabeza solo podía pensar en una cosa ¿Qué clase de represaría tomaría rose?, pero todo eso cambio cunado se dio cuenta de algo ahora podría hablar con Rachel sin que nadie se interpusiera, eso lo puso de muy buen humor, y después recordó que tenía que ir a su primer día de trabajo.

Tomo sus cosas y dio un fuerte suspiro y se encamino asía lo que sería un inferno con trigón sin darse cuenta.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto cerca de la escuela a unas cuantas calles de ahí…..**

Dos chicas con vestimentas negras caminaban juntas en dirección a sus casas mientras platicaban o más bien una de ellas platicaba mientras la otra solo escuchaba como su amiga le hacía infinidad de preguntas.

Ni- ¿segura que no te gusta? _–preguntaba incrédula la chica de cabellos rosados_

Rw- ya te dije que solo es para ganar dinero _–respondía molesta la chica de cabellos blancos_

Ni- pero, es que en verdad no lo entiendo

Rw- a ver que no entiendes Nicole _–volteaba a ver a su amiga_

Ni- dices que no te gusta, pero te molesta que hable con Rachel, dices que no lo quieres pero estas toda alterada por que se enojó con tigo _–explicaba la chica a su amiga_

Rw- en primera como no molestarme es mi dinero y aun puedo sacarle mucho, en segunda él no tiene nada que ver siempre me ha caído mal Rachel _\- dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puños al recordad el nombre de su némesis_

Ni- bueno está bien, pero de todos modos por lo que me has dicho ya es caso perdido

Rw- ¿a qué te refieres con que está perdido? – _preguntaba la chica con un todo audaz_

Ni- ahí vamos de nuevo, en verdad si te gusta solo dilo no me burlare…. Bueno no me burlare mucho _–decía la chica con la mirada algo perdida_

Rw- va solo olvídalo tengo un plan para que regrese a mi suplicando, ya lo veras

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro par de amigas….**

Una de las chicas llevaba un uniforme de trabajo y estaba recargada frente a la caja registradora mientras que su amiga se encontraba detrás de ella sentada son teniendo un libro mientras sostenía un pequeña platica entre sí.

Ky- entonces ¿no es tu pretendiente el chico con el que hablabas? _–preguntaba muy feliz la chica bronceada_

Rl- ya te dije que no, solo es un tipo que intento alarme _–mencionaba muy molesta al recordar al chico de los cabellos pintados_

Ky- entonces ¿Por qué te molesta la pregunta? _–insistía la chica, kory siempre fue una chica a la que le gustaba las respuesta directas_

Rl- me molesta, que tipos como el andén por ahí abalando con cada chica que se topen sintiéndose la gran cosa, cuando en realidad solo son unos mujeriegos _–recalco al final la palabra mujeriegos cuando termino la oración_

Ky-hooo ya veo… a mí me gustaría de Dick tuviese el valor para hablarme _–mencionaba la chica con un tono triste recordando el suceso de ayer_

Rl- cambiando te tema, como ha resultado eso _–la chica prefirió cambiar de tema a decirle a su amiga que el chico nuevo le había parecido interesante pero le había decepcionado al ver que ya tenía novia_

Ky- ho eso, el ya no lo ha intentado nuevamente ¿crees que alguna día me invite a salir?

Rl- como siguen las cosa lo dudo pero quien sabe kori _–la chica se estaba aburriendo de la plática con su amiga y decidió comenzar a leer pues había cometido un error en preguntarle a kory sobre Dick eso llevaría un buen rato_

La chica de piel bronceada comenzó hablar y lo que apenas parecieron quince minutos la chica se calló no por que hubiera terminado si no porque miro a una persona muy conocida acercándose al establecimiento lo cual llamo su atención y rápidamente le informo a su amiga.

Ky- Rachel, ¿habías dicho que no querías volver a ver a ese chico nuevo cierto?

Rl- si ¿Por qué la insistencia del tema kory?

Ky- bueno porque eso va hacer muy difícil de lograr

Rl- ¿a qué te refieres con difícil? – _una pisca de curiosidad broto en la chica_

Ky- es que tu papa lo contrato y ahí viene el _–la chica apuntaba en la dirección donde se encontraba Garfield mientras se acercaba a la tienda de deportes_

Rachel prácticamente salto de su silla para ver que efectivamente era Garfield quien se acercaba a la tienda de su padre, la chica solo podía pensar en –bien echo padre contratas al único chico que no quiero ver en la vida.

El chico casi llegaba a la tienda y para su sorpresa en la recepción del establecimiento se encontraba esa chica kory junto a Rachel este debía ser su día de suerte pensó para sí mismo, podría tener la oportunidad de disculparse con Rachel y decirle que solo había sido un malentendido.

No perdió tiempo el chico simplemente saludo a las dos chicas.

Gd- hola, hola Rachel _–a kory le dio un cálido saludo mientras que a Rachel fue más con un tono seductor poniendo las manos frente a mueble de la recepción_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Aurora De Logan-** gracias y pues, de echo si lo reviso pero ha beses no se simplemente es como si lo corrigiera solo en mi cabeza jajaj suena extraño pero a si es lo corrige mi cabeza en ocasiones puedo escribir cuando y otras cunado y por alguna razón lo corrijo dentro de mi lectura pero en el escrito no hasta que claro alguien lo nota y eso es bueno intento que haya pocos errores como esos, y pues lo escribo de esta manera porque pienso que es mejor para no perderse cosa que creo no estamos de acuerdo, pienso que si lo escribiera de otra manera terminaría reburujando más a mis lectores, y los errores gramaticales y de ortografía pues así en general es todo lo que puedo ofrecer no soy muy bueno en ello por un tiempo alguien me estuvo ayudando con eso pero la verdad como que no funciono había mucha lapso de tiempo y espera y eso me mataba pero bueno … gracias por el consejo y poco comentar así mejoro las cosas …saludos

 **pink-hoshi** \- jajaja y yo siempre dejándolos con ganas de mas no, siempre le corto en la parte más como se podría decir emotiva del episodio jajajaja saludos

 **Artorias Abyss Walker** \- pues ya me tarde un poco pero lo actualice jajaja saludos


	13. La botarga

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **nota: las historias que está en curso son las siguientes**

 **Múltiples posibilidades**

 **Teen Titans Beyond**

 **Una Sonrisa Cambio Mi Vida**

 **Una máscara verde**

 **¿Y si fuera alreves?**

 **Detrás de la Sonrisa De un Heroe**

 **Dos familias**

 **Les invito a que las lean**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – La botarga**

Las dos chicas saludaren tranquilamente, Rachel comenzó a tomar su camino asía el despacho de su padre para no tener que mirar a Garfield pero este la llamo en cuanto la miro caminar, kory sabía que sería un largo día para su amiga después de todo su padre había tenido que salir durante algunas horas y según trigo tendría que hacer su trabajo que prácticamente consistía en nada pero él había olvidado que el chico nuevo comenzaba a trabajar ese día.

Gd- oye Rachel a ¿Dónde vas? _–el chico buscaba la oportunidad perfecta para pedir disculpas y esta era una oportunidad muy tentadora_

Rl- a cualquier lugar excepto aquí _–respondió secamente la chica mientras caminaba dándole la espalda al chico_

Garfield miraba su oportunidad irse, algo le decía que ella y rose no se llevaran muy bien cunado rose me encontró hablando con ella realmente parecía enojada y no creo que yo le guste en verdad para enojarse por hablar con otra chica pero Garfield escucho una palabras que le encantaron mucho.

Kr- ¿Rachel? _–la chica pelirroja llamo a su amiga antes de que se retirara_

Rl- kory ahora no _–respondió con el ceño fruncido poniendo toda su atención en su amiga_

Kr- pero Rachel tienes que hablar con Garfield él es nuevo y tienes que decirle que hacer, recuerda que tienes que hacer el trabajo de tu padre _–respondió la chica recordándole a su amiga que tenía que hacer lo que su padre le había pedido_

Rl- entonces dile que hacer tu yo necesito descansar un _poco –y con eso termino la plática para dirigirse al despacho_

Kory solo suspiro y miro a Garfield parado ahí frente al mostrador un tanto decepcionado.

Kr- bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto la chica llamando la atención del chico

Gd- ¿mmm…? Hoo lo siento mi nombre es Garfield mucho gusto – _el chico estrecho la mano de la chica mientras decía su nombre_

Kr- bien mi nombre es kory soy la recepcionista y yo te daré tus tareas de hoy _–el chico presto mucha atención a lo que su compañera de trabajo decía_

Gd- ufff…. Me alegra que tu sea la que me dará ordenes por un momento pensé que tendría que responderle al padre de Rachel por que ciertamente me da algo de miedo _–el chico se limpiaba la frente del sudor que ocasionaba pensar en los gritos del padre de Rachel_

Kr- lamentablemente esa es tu realidad pero para tu suerte él no está aquí hoy a sique tomare su lugar _–explicaba kory a Garfield se le borro su sonrisa nuevamente_

Gd- o bueno no importa

La chica llevo a la bodega a Garfield y miro innumerables cajas de distintas cosas zapatos deportivos, camisetas, jerséis, raquetas, valones, tablas de surf, guantes, hombreras, todo aquello que se usara en los deportes estaba ahí, Garfield estaba muy sorprendido por toda la mercancía que estaba mirando entonces kory saco una caja algo empolvaba y se la dio a Garfield.

Gd- ¿Qué es esto? _–preguntaba muy curioso el chico_

Kr- toma, repartirás estas mientras usas lo que hay en la _caja -fue lo único que le dijo al chico, kory era una chica muy lista y recordaba que trigón le había dicho que pusiera al chico a repartir volantes dentro de la botarga_

Kory dirigió al chico asía lo probadores y le explico que tendrías que pasearse por todo el centro comercial con la botarga regalando los volantes que le había dado, el chico se había terminado de cambiar y kory lo esperaba fuera de los probadores para decirle la hora a la que tendría que volver , Garfield salió finalmente.

Gd- ¿esto es una broma? _–preguntaba el chico mientras usaba una botarga de un oso hormiguero deforme con trompa de corneta que usaba ropa deportiva_

Kr- no, no es una broma, pero anímate te ves adorable _–animaba la chica_

Gd- está bien, aunque me siento estúpido

Kr- vamos, toma, y recuerda tienes que estar aquí una hora antes de cerrar y eso sería todo por el día de hoy ya mañana trigón te dirá que hacer _-muy alegre la chica regreso a su puesto en el mostrador_

Garfield Salió de la tienda muy avergonzado mientras resistía las altas temperaturas del traje como alguien podría usar esa cosa sin deshidratarse, comenzó a repartir los volantes por toda la tienda al principio pensó que sería fácil pero después de una hora el traje se puso pesado y no porque lo fuera si no que la gran botarga era cada vez más caliente, entonces sucedió Garfield nunca estuvo tan avergonzado en su vida ahí estaba su amigo Víctor ablando con la chica de pelo rosado de su salón intento esconderse pero fue imposible no podía moverse muy rápido estando dentro de esa cosa y Víctor lo miro.

Vs- ¿Garfield? –pregunto el chico acercándose mas a la botarga que le daba la espalda

Gd- hee… ho no jovencito me confunde con otra persona _–el chico opto por fingir otra vos he irse de ahí pero desafortunadamente trompezo_

Vs- ¿Garfield pero de demonios ases dentro de esa cosa? _–preguntaba su amigo cuando miro a Garfield tendido en el suelo ya que su cabeza se había desprendido del traje y había dejado su cara al descubierto_

Gd- o maldición _–exclamo el chico al ser descubierto_

Vs- vamos _–dijo el chico mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a su amigo dentro del disfraz_

Cuando estuvo de piel Víctor estuvo a punto de hablar pero un flash de alguna cámara cercana los interrumpió, la chica rosa había tomado una foto de chico dentro de la botarga de oso hormiguero.

Nl- no vemos luego Víctor _–la chica se despidió y después se alejó sin que el chico dentro del disfraz refunfuñara que borrara esa foto_

Gd- viejo ella me tomo una foto – _decía incrédulo de sus acciones_

Vs- o viejo eso terminara en internet – _y después se echó a reír recordando que su amigo estaba dentro del disfraz de un osos hormiguero_

Gd- o vamos no te bureles, es mi trabajo – _refunfuñaba el chico dentro del disfraz_

* * *

 **En la entrada del centro comercial….**

Algunas chicas chillaban de la emoción pues había entrado tres de los chico más guapos de la ciudad al centro comercial los hermanos Wayne siempre un alboroto cunado los cuatro entraban al centro comercial siempre asían grandes entradas algo exageradas aunque no se esforzaran.

Dg- bien ¿a quién le toca cuidar a Damián? _–preguntaba el hermano mayor ya estando dentro del centro comercial_

Tm- es turno de Jasón – _contestaba rápidamente Tim_

Dw- Dick yo creo que puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito niñera – _exclamo el mas pequeño_

Dg- lo siento Damián pero bruce dijo….. – _el chico fue interrumpido por Tim_

Tm- ¿a Dick? _–Tim llamaba la atención de Dick que se había perdido un poco en su sermón_

Dg- ¿sí?

Tm- Jasón ya se fue

Dg- demonios _–maldecía el mayor mientras se llevaba dos dedos al centro de la nariz otro día que tendría que hacer cargo de las responsabilidades de Jasón_

* * *

 **Volviendo con Víctor…**

Víctor le había vertido a Garfield la fama que había en el centro comercial de golpear a las botargas una de las razones por la que los establecimientos había dejado de usarlas era que siempre terminaba los empleados en el hospital o con alguna pierna rota.

Gd- gracias viejo pero aún tengo que hacer esto por otras cinco horas _–explicaba Garfield a su amigo_

Vs- como quieras pero yo ya te lo advertí – _el moreno no podía dejar de reírse de su amigo_

Garfield siguió caminando por el centro comercial ya había pasado algunas horas y no había ocurrido ningún incidente que le causara algún daño ya casi era hora de regresar a su local el cual se encontraba en el primer piso Garfield daba gracias al que había inventado las escaleras eléctricas.

* * *

 **Frente a las escaleras del segundo piso….**

Un chico pelirrojo paseaba con una chica de cabello negro largo que bestia con una gran sudadera que al parecer le quedaba grande, la pareja se detuvo frente a una tienda que vendía artículos japoneses, en el estante había un gran kimono verde la chico decidió entrar y el chico la acompañaría pero una vos algo lejana llamo su atención.

Jt- heii…. Harper –se escuchaba a lo lejos

Rh- Jasón ¿pero qué haces aquí? – _le preguntaba a su amigo_

Jt- mis hermanos vendría y digamos que le pedí a Tim que revisara el correo de Casandra –respondió le chico

Rh- y casualmente Casandra está aquí con sus amigos – _reafirmaba el pelirrojo_

Jt- exacto, me imagino que bienes con jade cierto

Rh- pero claro viejo, oye mira eso _–el chico observo a una extravagante botarga cerca de las escaleras_

Jt- o dios mío, no puedo creerlo que algún valiente se puso eso

Rh- recuerdas que cunado éramos niños obligamos a todas las tiendas a retirar sus botargas porque siempre las arrojábamos por las escaleras -se burlaba el pelirrojo ante el recuerdo

Jt- es una de nuestras muchas hazañas y no dejare que el recuerdo de Jasón y Roy se extinga –una vez dicho eso el chico se lanzó a correr contra la botarga que le daba la espalda

* * *

 **Dentro de la tienda deportiva…**

Rachel necesitaba salir para ver cómo iba todo y después de un largo rato metida en el despacho tendría que salir a revisar que todo marchara bien, aunque se sorprendió cunado salió todo estaba tranquilo y Garfield no se miraba por ninguna parte entonces decidió acercarse a su amiga.

Rl- ¿kory? _–pregunto la chica para llamar la atención de su amiga_

Kr- ¿Qué pasa Rachel? – respondía con otra pregunta a la pregunta de su amiga

Rl- ¿Cómo va todo?, ¿Dónde está Garfield? _–preguntaba indiferentemente_

Kr- todo está bien, ¿y no dijiste que no querías saber nada de él?

Rl- solo dímelo kory

Kr- mmm está afuera repartiendo volante – _dijo con simpleza ha beses no entendía a su amiga era muy extraña decía una cosa cuando en realidad quería otra pero después de todo era su amiga_

Rl- ¿en la botarga? –pregunto algo mas alterada

Kr- si ¿por qué? –pregunto al ver la reacción de su amiga

Rl- kory mi padre retiro la botarga porque siempre terminaba hospitalizados y no quería demandas, mandaste a Garfield a una visita segura al hospital –dijo un poco fuera de sus casillas

Kr- pero tú papa me dijo que le diera la botarga ¿Por qué me diría eso si es peligroso? –se preguntaba a sí misma la chica

Algo hiso clic en la mente de Rachel cunado escucho la respuesta de kory, no terminaron de hablar cunado un montón de gente corría en dirección al ala norte del centro comercial murmurando de alguien cayendo por las escaleras con un traje ridículo Rachel sabía que de seguro era Garfield y todo porque su papa piensa que es su novio.

* * *

 **En la mansión de los Dayton…**

Una chica de cabello blanco respiraba profundo para después dejar salir un gran suspiro, se arregló un poco la ropa puso su mejor cara, una cara dulce y tranquila y toco la puerta desde el otro lado se escuchó una vos.

-ya voy

La puerta se abrió y la mujer saludo a la jovencita muy alegremente.

Ra- hola querida, ¿Cómo estás?, pero que modales tengo pasa, pasa _–invitaba la madre adoptiva de Garfield_

Rw- gracias suegra _–la chica se reía por dentro_

Ra- Garfield no se encuentra, Steve dijo algo sobre un trabajo –explicaba la señora muy amablemente mientras caminaban asía la sala

Rw- o no se preocupe solo bien a dejarle algunas cosas a Garfield _–la chica pensó que era momento de poner en marcha su plan, entonces comenzó a sollozar y a llamar la atención de Rita_

Ra- o ¿Qué pasa cariño está bien? –preguntaba muy preocupada por verla llorar de pronto

Rw- si señora, es sol…., es solo que…. Que… Garfield…. El... El término conmigo _–las lágrimas en su cara se dispararon_

Ra- o no llores querida, ven hablemos de lo que paso ¿quieres? _–consolaba la señora mientras le daba un pañuelo y la invitaba a explicar lo sucedido_

Rw- si _–la chica acepto de inmediato está sonriendo por dentro su plan estaba funcionando pronto tendría a Garfield pidiendo y rogando que fueran novios otra ves_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **pink-hoshi** \- jajaja genial que te guste, y creo en realidad no sientes que la deje abandonada por que me fui de vacaciones además de que primero tenía que actualizar las demás que estaba un tanto olvidadas estaba teniendo muchas historias por eso pienso terminar estas primero antes de comenzar otras … salduos

 **virginia807** \- ho si lo intentare jajajaja jajaja a ver que más resulta entre esos dos lokillos .. saludos


	14. Rivales

**Bien disculpen la tardanza e estado muy ocupado asuntos personales, falta de inspiración, exámenes, tareas y cosas así es casi más de una semana sin publicar nada y lo siento**

 **-de parte de Fernanda una gran saludo para Dana Georgina que le y al parecer el gusta mucho mi fic …saludos y gracias por leer**

* * *

 **Episodio 14 – Rivales**

Todo su cuerpo se sentía adolorido no podía enderezarse ni abrir los ojos aun que lo intentara cualquier movimiento le provocaba mucho dolor, siguió intentando abrir los ojos hasta que después de vario intentos lo logro la vista no era clara aún era borrosa y media, ladeo su cabeza de un lado a otro lo único que distinguía era el color blanco a su alrededor la vista se aclaró aún más y pudo distinguir algunos muebles que efectivamente eran blancos algunos segundos pasaron y su vista se enfocó entonces escucho una vos.

Rl- Veo que has despertado – _dijo tranquilamente mientras le daba la vuelta a un libro que tenía en sus manos_

Gd- ¿mmm….? ¿Dónde estoy? – _pregunto el chico confundido de la presencia de Rachel_

Rl- en el hospital – _respondió dejando su libro de lado y dirigiendo su mirada al chico de la camilla_

Gd- ¿por qué? ¿Y porque estás aquí? – _volvió a preguntar aún más confundido el chico_

Rl- porque has tenido un accidente durante el trabajo y estoy aquí por órdenes de mi padre, tengo que asegurarme de que no lo demandes _–expreso la chica muy tranquila_

Gd- valla y yo que pensaba que te preocupabas por mi – bromeo el chico, en su cara una gran sonrisa se dibujo

Rl- eso es ridículo, bien ahora para poder retirarme tengo que decirte que tus dos semanas de sueldo por incapacidad ya se te fueron entregadas, tu novia paso por el cheque por último los profesores me pidieron entregarte las tareas de las dos semanas que por cierto ya mande a tu casa en forma de lista _–explico mientras los miraba y se aseguraba de que estaba bien una vez explicadas estas cosas dio media vuelta para tomar su libro e irse pero antes de que pudiera salir Garfield hablo nuevamente_

Gd- ¡dos semanas! Han pasado dos semanas ¿ya? – _para Garfield había sido solo un parpadeo pero ya había transcurrido dos semanas_

Ra- sí, dos semanas como he dicho antes _–respondió con simpleza ya se había adelantado a como actuaria el chico al darse cuenta de que había estado dos semanas en el hospital, siguió su camino asía la puerta pero nuevamente fue detenida por la vos de Garfield_

Gd- ¿Qué quisiste decir con mi novia cobro? – _pregunto rápidamente antes de que Rachel se fuera_

Ra- Rose y tu madre vinieron de inmediato cunado se les notifico de tu accidente, ahora si me disculpas…. – _pero el chico estaba aferrado a que la chica no se fuera todavía tenía algunas preguntas_

Gd- ¿y rose porque estaba con mi madre? – _pregunto a Rachel la cual arqueo una ceja en confusión_

Rl- yo no lo sé, no es asunto mío tu vida privada y el de tu novia

Gd- lo sé lo que intento decirte es que rose no es mi novia

Aunque Rachel no le gustaría admitirlo y tampoco se lo diría a nada una gran pisca de curiosidad surgió de ella al escuchar esas palabras al igual que muchas preguntas surgieron en su mente para sí misma, ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Por qué el? ¿Estaré enferma? ¿Falta de sueño?

Sin pensarlo la chica regreso para terminar la charla que estaba sosteniendo con el chico rubio que estaba cómodamente descansando en la cama del hospital.

Rl- bien explica ¿eso?, no me gustaría haber sido engañada después de todo le di el dinero de tu pago – _por suerte Rachel siempre pensaba rápido pudo encubrir su curiosidad con su deber de trabajo_

Gd- veras desde que llegue aquí ella ha sido como una sanguijuela conmigo…. _– y así continuo explicándole a Rachel lo que sucedía con rose desde el comienzo_

Después de algunos minutos de darle una gran explicación con sumo detalle el cual Garfield no sabía por qué había sido tan detallista con eso escucho lo que Rachel tenía que decir.

Rl- bien entonces me dices que le acabo de darle mil doscientos dólares en tu nombre a la persona que te ha estado extorsionando _–le decía mientras miraba su grandes ojos verdes para saber que estaba en lo correcto_

De pronto algo hizo contacto en la cabeza de Garfield

Gd- ¿dijiste mil doscientos dólares? _–preguntaba si había escuchado bien la cifra_

Rl- si he dicho mil doscientos dólares ¿por qué? – _preguntaba curiosa Rachel después de todo no creía que pudiera recuperar el dinero_

Gd- soy libre – _dijo y su sonrisa se hiso aún más grande al darse cuenta que era más que suficiente para terminar con rose_

Rl- ¿haa..?, _–la chica no entendía el por qué la alegría le liberación de Garfield_

Gd- es fabuloso, ya no tendré que soportar a rose nunca más – _dijo feliz aunque sin poderse mover_

Rl- bueno eso sería todo tengo que ir… - _pero Rachel fue interrumpida por la abertura de la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban_

La madre de Garfield había entrado al escuchar por el pasillo la vos de su hijo nuevamente pero para su sorpresa no estaba solo estaba con esa horrenda chica que había estado observando sus avances para su padre, Rita tomo la palabra de inmediato.

Ra- creo que ya has pasado suficiente tiempo aquí ¿no crees? _–resoplo molesta la madre de Garfield contra la chica_

Rl- disculpe señora yo ya me iba – _respondía rápidamente y tranquila para retirarse_

Desde que había llegado el primer día para mirar los avances de Garfield sintió una vibra negativa proveniente de la madre de Garfield, Rachel no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que la señora culpaba de todo a su padre y como tal a ella por lo que le había pasado a su hijo pero de algo que Rachel estaba segura es que hubo una segunda opinión que de seguro había provenido de rose que algunos días se pasó por el hospital y platicaba muy amablemente con la señora.

Se podía ver que la quería mucho y podía distinguir las diferencias entre ella y rose con el simple hecho de su presencia la madre de Garfield sonreía y todo estaba bien el problema era cunado se quedaba con Rachel su sonrisa desaparecía y era sustituida por una cara de desprecio y pocos amigos solo unas cuantas beses le dirigió la palabra y siempre terminaba insinuando que era de alguna forma su culpa que su hijo allá terminado de esa manera.

Ra- pues ya era hora – _respondió y después volteo a ver a su hijo que yacía en la cama del hospital_

Gd- ¡mama! –exclamo Garfield muriéndose de la pena de que tratase así a Rachel frente a el

Ra- hoo.. Hijo mi dulce angelito estás despierto nos tenías tan preocupados _–decía mientras revisaba todas sus heridas_

* * *

 **En los pasillos del segundo piso del hospital…**

Rachel caminaba por alguna razón pensaban en el chico y que sin importar que estuviera casi inmóvil el chico aun sonreía se miraba tan lindo para ella desde esa perspectiva tan humanitaria aunque sus pensamientos no dudaron mucho cuando se dio cuenta a donde iban todos esos pensamientos.

Decidió pensar en alguna otra cosa pero para su desgracia solo se un dio más en el tema y de pronto un pensamiento le preocupo ¿Por qué la madre de Garfield la odia tanto? Sabía que rose tubo algo que ver pero ¿qué?, que era lo que le había dicho de ella para que actuara de esa manera asía ella, una vos llamo a su nombre de pronto.

Rw- Rachel…. _–casi en un susurro apenas audible_

Rl- ¿hmmm? _–la chica apenas volteo para saber quién era la persona que la llamaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba parada frente a un pasillo largo y al final se encontraba la persona más detestable en toda su vida Rose Wilson_

Estas dos chicas tenía una larga historia juntas después de todo en algún punto de su viada sus padres había sido grandes amigos de universidad y cunado tuvieron sus propias familias llevaron a sus hijas a la misma guardería, al mismo kínder, a la misma escuela, a la misma secundaria y por supuesto a la misma prepa a pesar de que sus padres e llevaban tan bien las chicas nunca pudieron congeniar rose siempre quería cualquier cosa que Rachel tuviera o pudiera tener y siempre lo conseguía como fuera que fuese ella siempre asía de las suyas para conseguir lo que quería para suerte de Rachel ase como un año sus padres tuvieron una discusión y no se han vuelto a dirigir la palabra esto beneficio a Rachel pues ya no fingiría más que le cae bien rose frente a sus padres

Rw- así que al fin te vas – _dijo triunfante al ver que Rachel se retiraba_

Rl- a si es – _Rachel quería evitar cualquier confronta miento con rose lo último que quería es que pensara la señora Rita que era una incivilizada_

Rw- hoo.. La bebe Rachel me da la razón - _la chica de pelo blanco se burlaba y provocaba a Rachel_

Rl- no se de lo que hablas y si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer _-Rachel intentaba dirigirse así a la salida más cercana y no voltear atrás pero el pasillo parecía interminable y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a rose_

Rw- ¿llevas prisa roth? – _pregunto sarcástica la chica_

Rl- no

Rw- entonces apúrate a largarte de aquí y no te vuelvas acercar a Garfield entendiste come libro _–el tono de vos de la chica cambio drásticamente a uno amenazante_

Rl- ¿pero de que hablas? –la chica intentaba averiguar que insinuaba la chica del cabello blanco

Rw- no soy tonta roth, he visto como lo miras te conozco desde que eras una estúpida niña yo se lo que te gusta o lo que te gustara y como siempre sorpresa no lo puedes tener ¿y sabes por qué?

Rl- no, - _dijo entre dientes Rachel, primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien asía que perdiera el quicio primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la asía molestar tanto con alguna palabra_

Rw- porque el es mío, entiendes de mi propiedad, M…I...O ósea no lo puedes tener

Rachel no sabía que hacer no sabía por qué la sangre le hirvió en ese momento pero saco fuerzas de algún lugar de su ser y se tragó todo en enojo que tenía a punto de salir y hacer un desorden en aquel hospital dio un gran respiro y después exhalo.

Rl- bien, entiendo ahora si me disculpas _–la chica siguió su camino fuera del edificio intentando contener tantos sentimientos que se había liberado y se había estado cultivando durante esas dos semanas en las que estuvo observando al chico llamado Garfield_

Lo que más le molestaba a Rachel no era el hecho de que había mirado a rose ni tampoco el hecho de que estuviera a punto de dirigirse con Garfield o que la madre de gar fiel la tratara mejor que a ella lo que a Rachel le molestaba era el hecho de que tenía razón ella la conocía tan bien que sabía que cosas le gustaba antes de que si quiera ella pensara que le gustaban y tenía razón Garfield le gustaba le gustaba mucho le había gustado desde la primera vez que había mirado su gran sonrisa ella pudo verlo en sus ojos era el chico indicado.

Como era de esperarse afuera ya se encontraba el auto del padre de Rachel esperándola para irse a casa, lástima que por más fuerte que fuera Rachel unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos amatistas las cuales su padre no pudo ignorar.

Tg- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos demandaron? _–preguntaba alterado por el simple hecho de que pudiera existir la posibilidad de demanda_

Rl-…..-la chica no dijo nada simplemente novio la cabeza en forma de respuesta dándole a entender que todo había salido de acuerdo a plan

Tg- bien en cuanto regrese ese chiquillo los despediré no me puedo a arriesgar a una demanda además le estoy pagando por dormir en una cama de hospital es malo para el negocio –explicaba casi para sí mismo ya que Rachel lo ignoraba

Rl- no… dijo casi en un sollozo el cual trigón ignoro

Tg- ¿no qué? – _pregunta rápidamente quería saber a qué se refería_

Rl- no…no lo despidas – _dijo tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo aunque con una vos casi quebradiza_

El auto se enfreno repente no podía creerlo su hija había cuestionado una decisión suya en ese momento solo pudo pensar en eso no le importaba los muchos autos que le pitaba detrás de él que se moviera el solo tenía en su cabeza lo mucho que el gusano de pelos verdes le estaba provocando en su hija y el tendría que pagarlo caro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **FERNANDA** \- gracias me alegra que te guste y por supuesto.. Saludos

 **pink-hoshi** \- jajaja bueno me tarde pero ya está aquí no…. Saludos

 **Elfo** \- si gracias y lo se ha beses no me doy cuenta hasta que por alguna razón reviso o leo el capítulo en la página pero gracias se toma mucho en cuenta tu comentario…saludos

 **Lexydrl** \- jajaj pero por supuesto que lo seguiré….saludos


End file.
